Bloody Mountain
by Queen of the Death
Summary: Last chapter.
1. Membangunkan Macan Tidur

**Fic pertama saia…horeee...! Maap kalo jelek... Saya tidak punya pengalaman bagus untuk menulis...  
**

**Mohon saran… supaya bisa lbih baik lg….**

**Fic ini berdasarkan adaptasi dari novel BLITZ dan HANTU yang saya gabungkan jadi satu dan saya tambah-tambahi ke'sadis'annya di sana sini. Khu…khu…khu…**

**D. Gray-man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**

**Warning: OC! Dan agak OOC! Reiya Sumeragi (OC) adalah milik Reiya Sumeragi-sensei. Haru (OC) adalah milik Helena Tara.**

**Tolong jangan bunuh saya kalo ada sesuatu yang kurang dikehendaki pembaca. Di cerita ini meskipun ber-genre horror, rating horror dan sadisnya tidak banyak karena lebih tertuju pada moral.**

**Langsung saja… selamat membaca…. Review please…**

**

* * *

**

_Alam telah memperingatkan. Mereka mengunjungi tempat yang salah. Tempat dimana cinta, penghianatan, kepercayaan, ketulusan dan kematian akan bertemu dan saling bertautan dan menenggelamkan mereka dalam sebuah lingkaran setan di luar akal sehat manusia._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Membangunkan macan tidur.

* * *

**

Matahari menapaki tangga awan untuk mencapai singgasana tertingginya. Kabut yang bergulung-gulung mulai hilang digantikan awan-awan putih yang nampak seperti kembang gula kapas yang manis dan lembut. Kicau burung menambah semaraknya hari itu.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan sebuah villa di perbatasan kaki gunung Makeru. Asapnya beterbangan membuat kotor udara bersih di daerah itu.

Lima dari enam orang remaja SMA Black Order turun dari mobil itu dan masuk ke halaman vila. Satu orang lagi tampak sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi villa mewah itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya mereka adalah anak kota yang datang dengan gaya dan peraturan mereka sendiri.

Remaja-remaja itu menurunkan barang-barang. Dari bawaan mereka yang berupa tenda, alat masak, dan beberapa ransel, bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka tidak hendak tidur di villa, tapi hendak berkemah di gunung.

Seorang pedagang keliling yang kebetulan berada si sana tampak menghalau asap mobil tadi yang mampir ke depan hidungnya. Beberapa orang desa yang berada di sekitar mobil itu juga menggerutu karena asap. Sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi bagi pedagang itu mereka adalah anak-anak yang malang. Dia memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dan membatin dalam hati. Akan ada korban baru lagi…

Tapi itu bukan urusannya. Pedagang itu menghela nafas panjang dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Udaranya enak ya…" Lenalee membentangkan tangannya membiarkan dirinya diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Bener-bener masih asli." Allen mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Che…" Kanda bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Bantu! Kalian enak-enakan aja!" Lavi mengomel sambil membawa barang-barang mereka masuk ke villa.

Di samping Lavi ada dua orang cewek yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Dua-duanya sama-sama berambut hitam. Reiya Sumeragi dan Haru.

Reiya berambut panjang berombak dikucir miring dan lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Haru. Cewek ahli mesin yang suka merakit gundam, tamiya, beyblade, dan bermain berbagai gadget elektronik lainnya. Memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai cewek(?) yang lebih tua. Sebetulnya sama sekali tidak ada maksud buruk, tapi karena niatnya jujur, malah lebih sering menyakiti hati orang.

Haru berambut sebahu berombak. Cewek imut dengan bola mata berbinar-binar seperti anak rusa. Pintar dalam pelajaran dan tempat paling pas buat curhat. Hidupnya berkebalikan dengan Reiya, boro-boro nongkrong sama temen-temen, hape aja nggak mau pegang.

"Woii… jadi cewek jangan ngerumpi melulu! Bantu! Kalo nggak kita nggak bisa berangkat jam sepuluh nanti…!" Kanda menegur Reiya dan Haru.

"Diem lo! Dasar banci rambut panjang!" Reiya mencibir.

"Diem lo! Dasar kecambah mekanik!" Kanda membalas.

"Gue 162cm tau! Kecambah apanya? Lo buta ya!" Reiya mencak-mencak.

"STOOOPPPP!" Lenalee menengahi Kanda dan Reiya. "Udah gede masih berantem!"

"Biarin…" Reiya cuek.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda…" sebuah suara terdengar dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Seorang wanita muda berambut ikal kecokelatan dan berpakaian sederhana keluar dari dalam villa dan menyambut Lavi.

"Oh, Hai Miranda." Lavi membalas sapaan wanita muda itu. "Baik-baik kan?"

"Baik, Tuan." Miranda mengangguk. "Tuan Bookman mengatakan Tuan Muda akan kemari. Jadi saya sudah menyuruh Krory membelikan bahan-bahan makanan di pasar."

Lavi tersenyum. "Tidak usah repot, kami tidak lama kok di sini…"

"Oh." Miranda terlihat agak kecewa. "Tapi kata Tuan Bookman, Tuan Muda akan menginap selama seminggu…"

"Kami kan mau naik gunung, dan mendirikan tenda di sana." Allen menjawab menggantikan Lavi.

"Eh…" Miranda terlihat ragu.

"Gue masuk duluan." Lavi melangah masuk ke dalam villa

"Memangnya kenapa ,Miranda-san?" Reiya bertanya setelah Lavi pergi.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa…" Miranda tergagap. "Kalian berjumlah genap, kurasa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan…"

"Kalau itu kami sudah tahu…" kata Lenalee. "Peraturan tim melarang pergi jika berjumlah ganjil."

Miranda mengangguk-angguk tolol. "Kurasa itu bagus. Kata orang tua biar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk di perjalanan. Kuharap kalian bisa menjaga diri. Karena gunung yang kalian daki ini bukan gunung sembarangan."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Miranda-san. Kami akan berhati-hati kok…"ujar Kanda

"Tapi kenapa kalian memilih gunung ini untuk didaki?" tanya Miranda lagi.

"Mencari tantangan baru saja kok…" Reiya membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas

"Memangnya kenapa dengan gunung itu?" tanya Haru.

"Apa kamu mau tahu tentang gunung itu?" Miranda balas bertanya.

Haru menggangguk dengan ragu.

"Gunung Makeru bukan gunung yang bersahabat. Terlalu banyak misteri yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Hutannya masih lebat dan lagi di sana ada…"

"Hey, Miranda…" suara teriakan Lavi menghentikan ucapan Miranda. "Kok airnya nggak mau keluar?"

"Sebentar, Tuan…" sosok Mirandapun lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Meninggalkan lima dari enam remaja itu di beranda villa dengan tanda tanya besar menghantam kepala mereka.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Kabut yang menyelimuti gunung Makeru dan sekitarnya telah sirna. Satu tim yang terdiri dari anak-anak SMA Black Order pencinta alam itu memulai perjalanan mereka untuk mendaki gunung Makeru. Mereka makin dekat dengan kaki gunung, Kanda yang berjalan paling depan tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Arahnya kemana?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

"Tanya aja…" Allen mengusulkan

"Tuh ada warung!" Reiya menimpali. "Tanya aja di situ!"

Mereka berenam mendekati warung itu. Warung itu tampak gelap dan sepi. Dindingnya yang terbuat dari kayu terlihat lapuk. Beberapa sachet kopi bubuk instant tampak digantung di jendela dengan sehelai benang. Bangku-bangku dan meja kayunya tampak reyot. Di meja terdapat sepiring ketela rebus yang sudah tidak utuh dan beberapa gelas kosong.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Allen berteriak.

"Sepadaaaa…" Lavi melongok ke dalam warung.

"Che…." Kanda tampak tidak peduli.

Warung itu tetap sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di dalamnya. Mereka berenam memutusakan untuk pergi ketika tiba-tiba….

"KYAAAAAAAA….!" Haru menjerit keras dan langsung berlari ke balik punggung Lavi yang posisinya paling dekat dengannya.

Seorang Kakek buruk rupa tampak berdiri di dekat tempat Haru berdiri tadi dan menatap lekat-lekat kearah mereka. Wajahnya penuh keriput dan rambutnya telah memutih seluruhnya. Pandangannya tanpa ekspresi, dingin dan menusuk.

Tidak usah Haru. Kanda yang terkenal dengan 'death glare'-nya bahkan bergidik melihat kakek itu. Wajah kakek itu benar-benar seram.

"Ehm… Kakek pemilik warung ini?" tanya Kanda.

Kakek itu mengangguk.

"Jalan ke gunung Makeru ke mana ya, Kek?" Kanda mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Kakek itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah hutan lebat.

Mereka semua, kecuali Haru yang masih shock, menghela nafas. Hutan itu kelihatan sangat lebat.

"Em… makasih atas petunjuknya, Kek. Kami pergi dulu." ujar Kanda.

Kakek itu diam saja.

Mereka semua mulai melangkah lagi tanpa menoleh ke warung itu.

Sementara Kakek berwajah buruk itu hanya memandangi mereka.

Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang memandangi Allen!

* * *

Kanda yang menjabat sebagai pembuka jalan berjalan paling depan. Di tangannya tergenggam katana kesayangannya, Mugen, yang digunakannya untuk menebas semak belukar dan ilalang untuk memudahkan perjalanan rekan satu timnya.

Di belakang Kanda ada Haru, Haru menjabat di bidang kesehatan. Di tasnya selalu siap sedia kotak P3K. Pengalamannya di PMR sangat berguna bagi tim.

Urutan ketiga ditempati Lenalee sebagai koki dalam tim. Karena selain Lenalee tidak ada yang bisa memasak.

Reiya berjalan di belakang Lenalee. Tas hitam yang dibawanya terlihat mencurigakan. Reiya menjabat di bidang darurat. Mulai dari GPS, Handphone, alat pemancar sinyal SOS, pemecah kode, alat deteksi sidik jari, gear, sekrup, magnet, obeng, kunci inggris semua masuk ke dalam tas Reiya.

Bidang keamanan sekaligus sebagai ketua tim dipegang oleh Allen. Dia bertugas memapah atau menggendong anggota tim yang terluka.

Berkebalikan dengan Kanda. Lavi ada di paling belakang sebagai juru kunci barisan

Saat matahari berada di puncaknya, Enam sejoli itu baru mencapai seperempat badan gunung. Mereka memutuskan beristirahat sejenak melepas lelah.

"Aku nggak nafsu makan!" Haru membanting pantatnya ke tanah yang keras.

"Napa?" Reiya melahap roti cokelatnya dengan cepat.

"Gue kebayang muka kakek tadi." Haru menghela nafas.

"Gak ada hubungannya sama makan kale…" Reiya mendorong kepala Haru.

"Tetep aja…" Haru menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari.

"Tapi kake tadi emang serem banget ya…"Allen menimpali.

"Gue juga merinding lho." Lenalee berhenti makan.

"Udah deh! Nggak usah dilanjutin…" Haru menutup kedua telinganya.

"Yuu-chan tadi merinding lho waktu liat kakek-kakek itu..." Lavi menggoda Kanda.

"Mati aja lo!" Kanda melemparkan remah-remah rotinya ke rambut merah Lavi.

Lavi mengusap-usap kepalanya untuk membersihkan remah-remah roti itu. "Wew... Yuu-chan marah..."

Kanda menjitak Lavi.

"Ayo pada buruan makannya." Kanda melahap habis rotinya. "Kita harus sampai sebelum gelap."

Tak perlu dikomando, enam remaja itu buru-buru menghabiskan makanan mereka dan mulai membereskan barang-barang.

"Biar gue yang bawa kompor sama tabung gasnya." Allen menawarkan bantuan pada Reiya. "Lo bawa ini aja..." disodorkannya gitar milik Lavi.

Reiya mengangguk dan menyerahkan kompor itu pada Allen.

"Udah siap semua?" Lavi menggendong ranselnya.

"Ok. Jalan lagi!" Allen melagkah maju.

* * *

Mentari perlahan mulai turun dari peraduannya, pertanda bahwa malam hari akan segera tiba. Sinarnya mulai kemerah-merahan seperti mawar yang masih segar di pagi hari. Enam pendaki itu telah berada dipuncak gunung Makeru

Lavi dan Haru berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Kebiasaan dua sejoli itu kalau suah sampai di puncak gunung. Suara mereka berdua bergema kemana-mana.

Allen tersenyum melihatnya. "Mereka cocok ya?"

"Che…" Kanda ogah menjawab.

"….." Reiya tidak menjawab. Sibuk mengutak-atik GPSnya

"Allen, Kanda, Rei-chi, mau teh apa kopi?" Lenalee berteriak.

"Aku kopi saja." Allen menoleh.

"Teh…" Kanda menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku air putih…" Reiya berteriak.

Lenalee datang bersama pesanan mereka. "Nih…" diberikannya minuman itu pada pemesannya masing-masing.

"Thanks…" Allen menerima gelasnya.

Lavi dan Haru bergabung setelah selasai berteriak-teriak.

"Udah kelar?" tanya Allen.

"He-eh…" Haru mengangguk-angguk.

"Foto yuk…" ajak Lavi

Kanda bangkit dari duduknya. "Ntar aja. Bikin tenda dulu. Tenda harus jadi sebelum gelap."

"Kita bikin tenda di mana?" tanya Allen.

"Di situ kayaknya cocok." Kanda menunjuk sebidang tanah datar di bawah mereka.

"Oke! Kita ke sana!" Lavi berlari turun.

* * *

Matahari turun dari peraduannya. Terus turun. Menuju tempat peristirahatannya di malam hari. Langit makin gelap. Bulan tiga perempat mulai tampak di langit. Sinarnya yang lembut mulai menyentuh dunia. Sungguh tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Pemandangan yang indah, dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi menambah keindahan itu.

Lenalee dan Haru sedang menyiapkan makan malam sementara Reiya menata kayu-kayu untuk api unggun. Lavi memainkan gitarnya dan Allen bernyayi mengikuti irama. Kanda sibuk mengelap mugennya sampai mengkilat.

"Ayo foto…! Dari tadi diajak kok pada nggak mau!" Lavi merengek-rengek.

"Udah malem kayak gini. Lampu aja nggak ada. Mau foto gimana coba?" Haru menunjuk langit.

"Nah… itulah hebatnya kamera ini…" Lavi menyombongkan kameranya. "Dua belas mega pixel. Malem segelap apapun bakal jadi terang."

"Dua belas? Keren!" Allen melongok dari bahu Lavi.

"Nee-san, Rei-chi…" Haru memanggil dua cewek itu. "Ayo foto!"

Lenalee dan Reiya meninggalkan kesibukan mereka dan bergabung.

Di bawah sebuah pohon mereka berpose. Reiya, Haru, dan Lenalee berdiri sementara Allen dan Kanda jongkok di depan mereka.

"Siap ya…" Lavi memfokuskan kameranya. "Satu… Dua… Cheese…"

JPRET! Lampu blitz menerangi daerah sekitar mereka.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa ini?" Reiya panik.

"Che. Tiarap!" Kanda menjatuhkan diri ke tanah.

"Lari…" Allen berlari menjauh.

Mereka semua berlarian mencari tempat berlindung.

Tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar dengan kuat. Barang-barang mereka terlempar ke sana kemari. Sementara enam muda-mudi itu meratakan diri mereka dengan tanah.

Suara-suara pekikan burung yang terbangun dari tidurnya memenuhi udara. Kepak sayap mereka seolah menandakan bahwa semua hewan harus meninggalakan tempat mereka.

Getaran itu makin hebat! Merubuhkan tenda mereka dan mengguncang mental enam remaja itu.

Getaran itu berhenti.

Satu persatu dari mereka bangkit dan saling pandang. Memastikan bahwa tidak satupun dari mereka terluka ataupun lenyap.

"Apaan itu tadi?" desis Kanda

"Nggak tahu…" Allen menjawab.

"Paling cuma gempa biasa." ujar Lavi menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Aku takut…" Haru memeluk tangan kiri Reiya.

"Kok bisa ada gempa sih?" tanya Lenalee.

"Penunggunya lagi marah..." Reiya jawab ngasal.

"Hiii… jangan ngomong gitu dong, Rei-chi…" Haru gemetaran.

"Woi… kalian ini! Jangan ngomong kayak gitu di saat begini!" Lenalee berkacak pinggang.

"Selamat malam, kawan…." Sebuah suara menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

Keenam remaja itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu. Sesosok tubuh manusia berjalan turun dari arah puncak gunung.

Kanda menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba melihat wajah orang itu lebih jelas di bawah keremangan cahaya bulan. Tangannya mulai menarik mugen.

Orang itu berjalan ke tempat yang terang. Wajahnya kini terlihat jelas. Penampilannya sederhana seperti orang biasa. Rambut ikalnya gondrong sampai ke bahu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Allen maju menjajari Kanda.

"Perkenalakan." Orang itu sedikit membungkuk. "Namaku Tyki Mikk, dan aku kehilangan barang." ujar orang itu.

Allen menaikkan satu alis, to-the-point banget sih ni orang…Batin Allen dalam hati.

"Maksud anda, barang anda itu dapat anda temukan di sini?" tanya Allen lagi.

Orang itu mengangguk.

"Tidak ada barang anda yang hilang di sini. Sebaikya anda mencarinya di tempat lain." Allen mencoba mengusir secara halus

Orang itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Barangku itu ada di sini."

"Boleh kami tahu apa barang itu?" Kanda menimpali.

"Kalau kukatakan apa kalian mau mengembalikannya?" orang itu malah balas bertanya.

Allen tambah bingung.

"Kayu bakar itu…" tambahnya.

Semua langsung menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk orang itu. Di situ terdapat setumpuk kayu bakar yang tadi diambil Lavi dan Reiya.

"Tapi kayu bakar itu milik kami." Allen ngotot.

"Tidak." orang itu menyangkal Allen. "Itu kayu bakarku! Yang kalian ambil dari pohon yang sudah kutandai. Karena aku adalah Tyki si tukang kayu."

"Bukannya banyak pohon di hutan ini. Dan anda tidak bisa mengakui pohon yang kami ambil kayunya sebagai pohon anda." Kanda mulai emosi.

"Itu pohonku!" kata Tyki. "Karena ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku!"

Lenalee tiba-tiba muncul di samping Allen. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya.

"Orang ini menginginkan kayu bakar kita. Dia bilang itu miliknya." Allen menjelaskan.

"Karena pohon itu sudah kutandai! Dan hendak kutebang besok. Kalian menebang satu pohonku berarti kalian mengurangi pekerjaan dan uang yang akan kudapat!" Tyki tetap ngotot.

"Kuharap ini membuatmu tidak mengkuinya lagi." Lavi datang tiba-tiba dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

Tyki tersenyum.

"Kau pengertian, kawan." ujar Tyki sambil menepuk bahu Lavi. "Kuharap kalian tidak membuat api yang besar yang bisa membakar hutan ini."

"Kami tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu." sergah Kanda.

"Benar." Tyki menimpali. "Sebab api besar itu musuh dan api kecil adalah kawan."

Tyki melenggang pergi ke dalam lebatnya hutan.

Allen, Kanda, dan Lavi bubar. Lenalee kembali memasang tabung gas.

Bwooossshhh…. Sebuah suara seperti semburan mengejutkan mereka semua

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh….!" jeritan Lenalee tiba-tiba membelah malam.

**Bersambung…**

**

* * *

**

***Makeru: tinggal**

**Saya bingung nentukan nama gunungnya, truz cari-cari di buku. Makeru berarti tinggal, jadi maksudnya, sekali masuk ke gunung itu bakal tinggal, alias ga bisa balik, alias tersesat, alias gak bisa pulang, blah…blah…blah…**

**Saya punya pertanyaan buat readers, jawaban bisa dijawab lewat review.**

** 1. Suka ada OC apa nggak?**

** 2. Lavi gak pake eye patch kayak gimana mukanya? Saya nggak bisa bayangin. Padahal di story ini Lavi nggak pake eye patch.**

** 3. Lenalee saya pasangin sama Allen setuju nggak?**

**Oke, itu dulu dari saya… Makasih sudah membaca.**

**Sekali lagi maap kalo jelek...  
**


	2. One of Us

**Chapter 2 dimulai… **

**Chapter 1 reviewnya cuma satu… (T.T) Ya maap kalo jelek… saya blum berpengalaman…**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, di chapter lalu ada beberapa bagian yang ketikannya salah, hurufnya ilang, dll… mohon maklum….**

**Tapi, makasih udah membaca…. Saya nggak akan menyerah sampai dapet review banyak!**

**Fic ini adaptasi dari novel BLITZ dan HANTU yang saya gabungkan jadi satu dan saya rombak semuanya…**

**D. Gray-man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**

**Warning: OC! Dan agak OOC! Reiya Sumeragi (OC) adalah milik Reiya Sumeragi-sensei. Haru (OC) adalah milik Helena Tara.**

**Mohon para reader jangan bunuh saya kalo ada sesuatu yang nggak dikehendaki…**

**Langsung saja… Selamat menikmati…. **

**

* * *

**_Kau tidak menyadari permainannya? Padahal dadu kematian sudah dilemparkan!_

_

* * *

__**Cerita sebelumnya:**__ Bwooossshhh…. Sebuah suara seperti semburan mengejutkan mereka semua_

"_AAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh….!" teriakan Lenalee tiba-tiba membelah malam._

**Chapter 2: One from Us…**

Bereka berlima langsung berlarian kearah Lenalee.

"NEE-SAMAAA….!"Reiya menjerit keras. Di hadapannya tirai api tampak menrai-nari di tengah kegelapan malam. Membalut dan meliuk bagai ular di rambut panjang Lenalee.

"Tidak…" Haru mendesis. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk. Terlalu shock untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"AIR! CARI AIR!" Allen berteriak sambil meraih seember air di sebelahnya.

Kanda dan Lavi buru-buru mengambil botol persediaan air mereka.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH….." jeritan Lenalee makin keras di malam yang sunyi itu.

* * *

Rambut adalah mahkota bagi wanita. Itulah kata pepatah lama, dan mugkin memang masih berlaku hingga kini.

Inner beauty lebih penting. Itu juga kata pepatah lama, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak berlaku.

Bau menyengat masih tersisa di sekitar tenda para remaja itu. Rambut dan kuku adalah bagian dari tubuh yang terbuat dari keratin yang jika tersulut api akan mengeluarkan bau yang menyengat.

Api tidak hanya membakar rambut Lenalee, tapi juga bagian kanan wajahnya. Kulitnya melepuh, rusak dan banyak yang terkelupas. Sementara rambutnya terbakar hampir separuh lebih.

Api berhasil dipandamkan dari rambut Lenalee tak lama setelah Allen mengguyurkan seember air di kepalanya. Rupanya saat Tyki datang tadi, Lenalee menghampirinya dan meninggalkan tutup tabung gas dalam keadaan terbuka dan api yang berasal dari lilin di sebelahnya menyembur dan membakar wajah dan rambut panjang Lenalee.

"Aaahh…." Itu teriakan ketiga dari Lenalee. Haru dan Reiya sedang mengoleskan pasta gigi di wajah Lenalee yang tersulut api. Luka bakarnya parah.

"Bentar, nee-sama, bagian situ belum." Reiya memindahkan tangan Lenalee dari wajahnya.

"Perih tahu … sakit…" Lenalee kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Jangan dipegang, nee-san, nanti infeksi…" Haru menarik tangan Lenalee "Wajahmu harus diperban..."

"Aaahhh…" Lenalee menjerit lagi saat Reiya mengoleskan pasta gigi jahanam itu ke wajahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena hanya Haru yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

* * *

Bulan tiga perempat itu tampak pucat dan redup.

Reiya keluar dari tenda. Di depan tenda cowok-cowok menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Lena gimana?" tanya Allen.

Reiya cuma menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas. Itu jelas berita buruk.

"Rambutnya masih bisa dirapiin, tapi…" Reiya menghempasakn diri di sebelah Allen. "Luka bakarnya parah. Nee-sama harus dibawa ke RS."

Jeritan Lenalee terdengar lagi dari dalam tenda diselingi suara omelan Haru

Allen, Kanda dan Lavi cuma menghela nafas kecewa.

"Padahal kita belom ada sehari di sini…" keluh Lavi.

"Che…" Kanda ber-che ria.

"Kita harus turun besok!" Allen memutuskan. "Lenalee harus segera diobati."

Kanda mengangguk setuju.

"Capek. Mau bobo…" Reiya bangkit dan masuk ke tenda.

"Gue juga…" Kanda masuk ke tendanya.

"Ikut…" Lavi mengikuti Kanda.

Kini tinggal Allen sendirian di luar. Api unggun mereka mulai padam, Allen merapatkan jaketnya untuk mengusir dingin. Dipandangnya bulan tiga perempat yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Lenalee…" gumamnya.

* * *

Matahari belum terbit, namun empat dari enam remaja itu sudah bangun. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, dan Reiya duduk menunggu matahari terbit. Lavi memegang kameranya, bersiap memotret matahari terbit. Kanda mengambil jarak dari teman-temannya dan bermeditasi dengan tenang.

Haru keluar dari tendanya dan menghampiri keempat temannya.

"Lenalee gimana?" tanya Kanda tanpa membuka matanya.

Haru menguap lebar. "Baru aja tidur sejam lalu… Pasta giginya nggak bantu banyak…"

"Sayang ya… padahal gue niatnya menjelajah dan nyari objek foto…" Lavi mengeluh.

"Nee-sama lebih penting." Reiya medorong bahu Lavi.

"Iya, tau…" Lavi melengos.

"Kalian pada udah sarapan belum?" tanya Haru.

"Belum…" Mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"Mau gue bikinin roti bakar apa mie?" Haru menawarkan.

"Mie." Kanda menjawab tanpa bergerak.

"Dua-duanya…" Allen mengangkat tangan.

"Roti cokelat!" Reiya menoleh.

"Aku mie saja, dua bungkus ya…" Lavi mengeluarkan dua jarinya sebagai isyarat.

"Biar gue bikinin minum." Reiya bengkit berdiri. "Dimana pancinya?"

"Di situ…" Haru menunjuk arah sebelah tenda.

"Ya, udah. Kalo gitu kita beres-beres sekalian aja sekarang!" Allen bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tendanya.

"Oke." Kanda mengikuti Allen disusul Lavi.

* * *

Kabut baru menghilang ketika jam menujukkan pukul sebelas siang. Lenalee baru saja bangun dan masih istirahat di dalam tenda sementara Haru merapikan rambutnya.

"Sudah nih…" Haru keluar dari dalam tenda diikuti Lenalee

Semuanya langsung menoleh, Lenalee tampak berbeda dengan potongan rambut cowok. Seluruh wajah bagian kanan termasuk matanya tertutup perban.

Benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok Lenalee yang menemani mereka selama ini.

Dari wajahnya yang kini tampak pucat terpancar rasa lelah, sedih, kesal, semua bercampur aduk.

Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat bicara atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Merasa suasananya kurang enak, Haru angkat bicara. "Kita jadi berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya…" Allen menjawab singkat. "Kamu udah siap, Lenalee?"

Lenalee hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Mereka mulai turun gunung. Urutannya tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja sekarang Allen memapah Lenalee. Lenalee sebetulnya tidak perlu bantuan, tapi berhubung mata kanannya tertutup perban dia membutuhkan kehati-hatian ekstra, untuk itu Allen yang menjabat di bidang keamanan membantunya.

Perjalanan sudah cukup jauh ketika Kanda tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa, Nda?" Haru berjalan menjajari langkah Kanda.

"Ada persimpangan jalan…." Kanda menoleh kepada teman-temannya.

"Haaa?" yang lain langsung kaget.

"Kok bisa?" Reiya melongok melalui bahu Kanda.

"Lho… kemarin rasanya gak ada persimpangan gini…" Lavi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya… gue setuju sama Lavi…" Allen mengangguk-angguk.

Kanda mengelurkan kompas digitalnya. "Brengsek! Di saat begini malah mati!" Kanda mengumpat sambil membanting kompasnya ke tanah.

"BaKanda! Jangan dibanting! Ntar rusak!" Allen memarahi Kanda

"Truz gimana nasib kita? Kalo salah jalan sama aja tersesat dan gak bisa balik ke vila!" Haru setengah berteriak dengan suara melengking.

Sesaat keenam remaja SMA Black Order itu terdiam satu sama lain. Namun dalam hati masing-masing mencerna omongan Haru.

* * *

"Kalian ini pada kenapa sih?" Lenalee berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang. "Cepet putusin, jalannya ke mana?"

"Lagi mikir tauk!" Lavi akhirnya menjawab.

"Che…" Kanda mulai ber-che ria.

"Kayaknya mending ke kanan deh…" Allen mencoba mengusulkan.

"Kemarin jalan yang kita lewati hutannya nggak terlalu lebat. Kayaknya gak mungkin kalo ke kanan, pohonnya rapat banget dan terlalu gelap." ujar Kanda

Mereka semua memandangi jalan ke kanan.

"Ke kiri." Kanda akhirnya memutuskan.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin siang. Matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Kanda berjalan dengan mimik wajah was-was.

Rasanya jalan ini tidak mereka lewati kemarin.

Kelompok pendaki gunung itu berjalan dengan hati-hati. Tanah yang mereka pijak sekarang tidak rata dan penuh batu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Namun dalam hati mereka masing-masing berpikir. Kalau benar ini jalan pulang, kenapa rasanya mereka tidak lewat jalan ini kemarin?

"Kok ada suara air kayak air tejun? Perasaan jalan kemarin gak ada suara kayak gini kan?" Allen bertanya dengan wajah kuatir.

Semuanya langsung berhenti. Mereka diam dan mendengarkan. Suara air bergemuruh itu terdengar dekat sekali.

"Benar kan… ada suara air terjun!" Allen memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan curiga.

"Lho? Berarti kita tersesat?" Haru bergidik ngeri. "Jangan main-main, Kanda!"

"Siapa yang main-main, Baka! Gue juga nggak tahu!" Kanda membela diri.

"Trus gimana?" Haru terlihat cemas.

"Serius, Nda. Berarti kita salah jalan!" suara Allen meninggi.

"Jangan bercanda! Lenalee harus buru-buru dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Lavi memandang Kanda dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Gue nggak main-main!" Kanda berbalik. "Masa gue setega itu!"

"Trus kenapa lo bawa kita kesini?" Reiya bertanya dengan nada menuduh

"Gue juga nggak tahu kalo ada persimpangan jalan! Gue milih ke kiri karena menurut pengelihatan gue itulah jalannya! Gimana kalo lo yang ada di posisi gue, hah? Di paksa milih jalan dalam beberapa detik yang bahkan gue nggak tahu mana yang bener!" Kanda yang mulai naik pitam menumpahkan emosinya pada kelima temannya dengan bicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Keenam remaja itu kini tenggelam dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas berat Kanda yang sedang berusaha mengatur emosinya. Tapi tak urung kata-kata Kanda masuk ke dalam sanubari mereka.

"Wah…wah…wah…" mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara itu. Tyki Mikk sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Apa sikap orang kota selalu begini? Bertengkar dengan teman sendiri…"

Mereka semua menatap Tyki.

"Apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan wajah dan rambutmu, nona?" Tyki memandang Lenalee.

Lenalee hanya diam dan menatap Tyki tajam.

Tyki yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung berkata. "Baik kalau kau tidak mau cerita, sepertinya kehadiranku tidak diinginkan…" Tyki berjalan mundur sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku akan pergi…"

Tyki melenggang pergi. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan berkata. "Hati-hatilah, jangan bertengkar, nanti bisa-bisa kalian saling menyerang dan membunuh…"

Lenalee mendesis pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar kelima temannya. "Orang desa sialan…"

Tak ada lagi diantara mereka yang berbicara.

* * *

"Oi, mecha moya!" Kanda memecah keheningan. Reiya tersentak kaget. "Lo bisa nggak bikin kompas cadangan?"

Reiya menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir. Akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Kita akan mencari air terjun itu!" Kanda memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya

Yang lain lansung kaget.

"Kita nggak bisa tunda lagi kepulangan kita!" Haru protes.

"Gue gimana?" Lenalee juga protes.

Kanda menghela nafas. "Kita kesana untuk mengisi perbekalan air dan menginap semalam lagi. Gue mau kita semua bicara dengan kepala dingin!"

"Gue setuju sama, Kanda." Allen mengangguk. "Kita semua harus bicara dengan kepala dingin."

Sekali lagi mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan.

* * *

Bunyi gemuruh air itu memang berasal dari sebuah air terjun. Air terjun itu tingginya tidak seberapa. Hanya sekitar sepuluh meter. Tebing-tebingnya curam dan terjal, dengan semak-semak liar dan beberapa pohon menghiasinya, menampakkan keindahan alam yang alami. Benar-benar belum terjamah.

Malam kedua di gunung Makeru terasa hambar. Karena pertengkaran mereka tadi siang kini mereka duduk berjauhan sambil mengelilingi api unggun. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara percikan api dan suara besi yang saling bergesekan saat Reiya menggosok-gosokkan magnet ke sebuah paku untuk membuat kompas.

Allen meminum kopinya dalam diam.

Lavi memetik gitarnya dengan sangat pelan. Dentingan gitarnya hampir tidak terdengar.

Lenalee sudah tertidur.

Haru sibuk merangkai bunga-bunga liar yang ditemukannya menjadi sebuah mahkota.

Kanda duduk diam sambil melipat tangannya ke dada. Matanya terpejam dan dahinya berkerut, seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

Sungguh malam tersuram sepanjang sejarah pendakian tim D. Gray-Man.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Haru ikut masuk ke dalam tenda. Kini mereka semua tinggal berempat mengelilingi api unggun.

"Hihihihi…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari dalam tenda perempuan. Suara itu aneh dan melengking.

Kanda membuka matanya.

Allen berhenti menyesap kopinya.

Reiya bahkan berhenti merakit kompasnya dan menoleh kearah tenda.

Allen melambai pada Lavi sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibir. Menyuruh cowok bermata hijau itu berhenti memetik gitarnnya.

Lavi meletakkan gitarnya dan ikut memasang telinga.

"Hihihihi…" suara tawa melengking itu terdengar lagi.

"Hihihihi…" terdengar suara tawa yang lain. Suaranya kalem. Suara Haru!

Mereka berempat saling pandang. Tawa melengking bukan suara Lenalee maupun Haru. Suara Lenalee terdengar dewasa dan Haru kalem. Tapi suara tawa itu melengking seperti tercekik.

Dengan was-was mereka berjalan mendekati tenda. Dari lampu emergency yang menyala di dalam tenda mereka bisa melihat bayang-banyang orang yang ada di dalam tenda.

Dari dalam tenda tampak dua sosok saling duduk berhadapan. Kedua sosok itu sepertinya sedang bercanda, mereka tertawa-tawa. Dua sosok itu berambut panjang.

Empat orang anggota tim pencinta alam itu menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Rambut Haru memang panjang walaupun tidak sepanjang Reiya, tapi rambut Lenalee terbakar dan jadi pendek sekali, dan lagi Lenalee sudah tidur sejak tadi.

Mereka saling pandang. Memastikan bahwa jumlah mereka disini ada empat orang. Berarti di tenda itu ada Haru, dan yang dihadapannya… ORANG LAIN!

Meskipun tidak berbicara, mereka saling mengerti bicara dengan pandangan mata.

"Hihihihi…" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Ekspresi Reiya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Campuran dari heran dan takut yang berlebihan.

Tidak hanya Reiya, Lavi, Kanda, dan Allen-pun berekspresi hampir sama.

Kanda memberanikan diri maju lebih dulu. Allen mengikuti di belakangnya.

SRAK! Kanda mengulurkan tangannya, dan menyibak pintu tenda.

* * *

Di dalam tenda hanya ada Lenalee dan Haru. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lenalee masih tertidur lelap. Haru duduk membelakangi mereka. Tidak ada orang lain di tenda itu.

Haru berbalik dan memandang teman-temannya.

"Haru…eh… gue pikir...tadi…lo…" Reiya tergagap-gagap.

Haru tersenyum. Senyumnya hambar dan kering.

Sesaat mereka semua tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Haru masih terus tersenyum, kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan pelan maju kearah keempat temannya itu.

Keempat remaja itu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pemilik mata hitam itu.

Dia tertawa kejam kemudian mendesis "Maot sadayana... "

Keempat temannya berjalan mundur. Ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis di depan mereka ini.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah. Matanya kehilangan sinarnya. Begitu beku dan dingin. Wajahnya berubah beringas dan kejam, dia tertawa-tawa dengan aneh kemudian maju dan MENERJANG REIYA!

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Kenapa Haru menerjang Reiya?

Siapa pemilik sebenarya suara tawa melengking mengerikan tadi?

Kenapa Haru berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang aneh?

Jawabannya ada di chapter 3!

**

* * *

Akhirnya update… Saya terlalu cepat ya… hehehe… Yang ini bisa cepat soalnya sudah dari sebulan lalu saya buat kerangkanya…Review please…**

**

* * *

Balesan review:**

**Reiya Sumeragi: Hahaha… Kan emang Reiya selalu bawa barang2 mencurigakan… Di modernization aja Reiya punya gundam voodoo. Emang aneh kalo Tyki jadi tukang kayu… Tapi itu satu-satunya peran yang tersisa… Iya, akan diusahakan update teratur…**

**

* * *

Author: Saya capek nulis ini… Sensei-sama sms jam setengah satu pagi…**

**Reiya (Author): Gomene-gomene…**

**Waktu bikin fic ini saya kadang terbujuk untuk menambahkan sedikit humor, saya sering nulis humor-humor tapi pada akhirya saya hapus karena sadar bahwa ini fic horror, kenapa saya terbujuk? Karena tokoh Reiya adalah tokoh yang bikin rusuh di Black Order! *dikemplang Reiya***

**Reiya (OC): Author ga waras!**

**Author: Maap deh… Btw, Chapter berikutnya rating sadisnya akan naik sampai 50%. Saya sampai mual waktu ngetik kerangkanya. Silahkan ditunggu…**


	3. Tragedi di Air Terjun

**Sudah sampai chapter tiga nih… Maap kalo sebelumnya saya lupa mengaktifkan**** Anonymous review... hehehe...**

**Makasih sudah mengikuti Bloody Mountain sampai chapter ini…**

**Ehm… mungin ada yang belum tahu ya… Setting story ini di Indonesia lho…**

**Cerita adaptasi dari novel BLITZ dan HANTU yang saya gabungkan dan saya rombak habis-habisan…**

**D. Gray-man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**

**Warning: OC! Dan agak OOC! Reiya Sumeragi (OC) adalah milik Reiya Sumeragi-sensei. Haru (OC) adalah milik Helena Tara**

**WARNING (again): Chapter ini SPESIAL! Saya tambahkan film JU ON di dalamnya, dan rating 'sadis'nya naik 50%, kalo nggak kuat baca jangan baca… saya sendiri mual waktu lagi baca ulang…**

**Review please…**

**

* * *

**

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**__ Tiba-tiba wajah Haru berubah. Matanya kehilangan sinarnya. Begitu beku dan dingin. Wajahnya berubah beringas dan kejam, dia maju dan MENERJANG REIYA!_

**Chapter 3:**** Tragedi di Air Terjun**

Seolah mendapat kekuatan besar, terjangan Haru membuat Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda jatuh terjengkang.

Haru dan Reiya bergulingan di tanah. Reiya berteriak saat tubuhnya dibanting ke tanah. Haru menahan Reiya dan berusaha mencakar, memukul, dan menampar wajahnya. Allen yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik Haru.

"Berhenti, Haru!" Lavi ikut membantu Allen menahan Haru. Sementara Kanda menarik Reiya menjauh.

Haru meronta-ronta membabi buta dan berteriak-teriak dalam bahasa asing sementara Lavi dan Allen kesulitan menahannya. "MAOT! MAOT SADAYANA! NGGANGGU!"

Haru memutar tubuhnya, kekuatannya seperti bukan kekuatan manusia. Dia memutar tangannya. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan kuat membuat Allen dan Lavi melepasakan pegangan mereka pada Haru dan jatuh terhuyung.

Haru berbalik dan mencoba menyerang Allen.

Reiya yang cukup mengerti tentang bahasa daerah yang diucapkan Haru itu mencoba menerjemahkannya. Kanda hendak berlari untuk menolong Allen dan Lavi, tapi Reiya menarik tangannya.

"Dia bilang _'Mati! Mati semuanya! Mengganggu!'_" Reiya memandang Kanda dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Kanda terhenyak.

* * *

Haru mengambil sebuah ranting tajam di sebelah kakinya dan menerjang Allen, berusaha menggoreskan ranting itu ke wajahnya. "BADHE AYA NU MAOT!"

"Haru, Berhenti! Lo kenapa?" Reiya berlari mendekat dan berusaha menarik Haru agar menjauh dari Allen. Kanda meraih kedua tangan Haru dan menguncinya di belakang. Selagi Haru ditahan Kanda, Reiya menerjemahkan apa yang dilatakan Haru. "Dia bilang _'Kalian semua akan mati'_."

Lavi memandang Reiya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia jelas-jelas bukan Haru yang mereka kenal.

Penguncian Kanda tidak berguna banyak. Haru berhasil melepaskan diri memukul kepala Kanda hingga Kanda limbung dan terjatuh, Haru meraih kayu sisa api unggun dan melemparkannya hingga mengenai wajah Lavi, dan mendorong Reiya ke pohon.

Reiya terhempas ke pohon dan pingsan.

"MAOT SADAYANA!" Haru masih berteriak-teriak dan menyerang Allen lagi. Dia menggoreskan ranting yang dibawanya ke mata kiri Allen

Teriakan Allen membahana ke seluruh penjuru. Goresan yang dibuat Haru itu mengeluarkan darah dan membasahi wajah kiri Allen.

Lenalee yang terbangun karena mendengar keributan keluar dari tenda. "Ada apa? Kenapa ini?"

Haru menoleh.

Detik berikutnya Haru berlari kearah Lenalee, mencoba menyerangnya.

Kanda berusaha bangun. Pukulan haru sangat keras dan berhasil membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

Lavi secara refleks melindungi Lenalee.

Haru menghujamkan ranting itu ke mata kanan Lavi dan mecongkel bola matanya!

Lavi merasakan sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "AAaaaarrgggggghhhhhh!" Lavi berteriak, menjerit, dan jatuh bergulingan di tanah sambil terus memegangi mata kanannya yang bersimbah darah.

Lenalee shock menyaksikan kejadian di depan matanya itu, tubuhnya gemetar, di sela-sela matanya mengalir air mata, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergeletak pingsan.

Kanda terbelalak dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dilihatnya bola mata berwarna hijau emerald itu terus menggelinding dan berhenti di depan kakinya.

Haru tertawa-tawa melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kanda mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan berdiri, ia meraih mugen dan memukulkan gagang katana itu dengan keras ke punggung Haru. Berharap bisa membuat gadis itu pingsan dan berhenti menyerang teman-temannya.

Gerakan Haru terhenti sesaat. Kemudian dia berbalik dan memandang Kanda dengan matanya, matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Kanda tidak bisa bergerak. Mata itu sangat beku dan terasa menghipnotis. Tanpa ekspresi dan terlalu menusuk. Seperti bukan mata manusia.

Dia mendorong Kanda hingga jatuh dan berlari ke dalam lebatnya hutan.

* * *

Tinggal lima!

Satu dari enam remaja itu hilang tanpa diketahui rimbanya.

Mereka berempat, Kanda, Reiya, Allen, dan Lenalee. Duduk mengelilingi api unggun.

Reiya bersandar ke bahu Lenalee. Tubuhnya masih lemas karena dihempasakan Haru tadi.

Kanda duduk diam. Mimik wajahnya begitu serius.

Allen tak kalah seriusnya dari Kanda. Ranting yang digoreskan Haru ke mata kirinya itu memang tidak melukai matanya, tapi membuat goresan panjang dari dahinya, melawati mata sampai ke pipi.

Keadaan Lavi adalah yang paling parah diantara mereka semua. Kanda dan Allen kesulitan menangani mata kanan Lavi. Mereka berdua tidak berpengalaman dalam P3K, sementara Lenalee dan Reiya mual melihat keadaan mata kanan Lavi.

Lavi sekarang berada di tenda. Tertidur setelah Allen memberinya obat tidur. Wajahnya tampak sekali kalau dia kelelahan. Mata kanannya dibalut perban. Mata yang sudah tidak bisa melihat cahaya lagi…

Tak seorangpun dari mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Haru tega menyerang mereka semua?

Sungguh malam yang mengerikan. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengirim sinyal SOS dengan alat pemancar milik Reiya yang dihubungkan ke perusahaan security dan tim SAR. Saat terjadi perkelahian tadi tas Reiya terinjak. Alat pemancar berikut GPSnya hancur berkeping-keping, dan lagi tidak ada sinyal Hp di sana.

"Gue mau nyari Haru." Kanda bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih mugen.

Lenalee hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi Kanda menghentikannya. "Nggak ada komentar! Dia tetep temen kita!"

"Gue ikut!" Allen bangkit berdiri.

Kanda menggelengkan kepala. "Lo tetep di sini. Kalo lo ikut, nggak ada yang melindungi Lena sama Rei."

Allen hendak protes, tapi kemudian membatalkan niatnya. Larangan Kanda memang beralasan.

"Gue pergi dulu." Kanda meraih senter dan mulai berjalan.

"Hati-hati…" Lenalee berkata lemah.

"Lo akan balik, kan, Kanda?" Allen sedikit berteriak.

Kanda menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh dia bicara. "Kalo sampai pagi gue nggak kembali…"

Kanda berhenti dan menghela nafas. "Lo harus ninggalin gue, jangan pedulikan gue. Gue bisa jaga diri sendiri. Pulang! Panggil tim SAR secepatnya dan selesaikan semua ini!"

* * *

Kanda menyeruak semak belukar dan ranting-ranting yang menghalangi jalannya. Berjalan di hutan dalam kegelapan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Apalagi hanya dibantu dengan cahaya senter. Kanda terus berlari sambil sesekali menunduk ke tanah, mempelajari jejak-jejak yang kira-kira ditinggalkan Haru.

Jejak yang ditinggalkan Haru terus menuju ke dalam lebatnya hutan. Dari jejak-jejak sepatu itu bisa dipastikan bahwa Haru terus berlari. Kanda tak habis pikir. Apa yang menyebabkan Haru melakukan semua ini?

Hawa dingin mulai menembus sweaternya. Hembusan angin malam itu begitu menusuk tulang. Ditambah lagi kegelapan yang terbentang di depannya benar-benar pekat. Kanda benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tapi sudah kewajibannya untuk mencari Haru. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan temannya sedirian di hutan segelap itu?

Kanda menghentikan langkahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengan suara yang dibawa angin. Ia diam dan mendengarkan. Suara itu pelan namun jelas. Suara perempuan. Suaranya seperti tercekik. Sama dengan suara di dalam tenda tadi!

Kanda menarik mugen dan berjalan perlahan ke asal suara itu. Berusaha agar langkahnya tidak terdengar. Ia tidak mempedulikan langkahnya yang makin jauh masuk ke dalam lebatnya hutan.

Suara itu makin dekat. Kanda melihat sebuah batu besar. Ia sedikit berlari, menjatuhkan diri di baliknya dan mengintip. Ada sosok perempuan membelakanginya berjarak sepuluh meter di sisi lain batu itu. Kanda menyipitkan matanya, itu Haru!

Haru berdiri diam. Tidak bergerak dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kanda ada di belakangnya.

Suara tercekik itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini muncul bersama sesosok tubuh perempuan. Rambutnya panjang menutupi wajahnya yang biru pucat. Matanya benar-benar membekukan. Sosok berbaju putih itu merangkak menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Haru.

Jantung Kanda serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia terlalu kaget melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya yang jelas bukan manusia. Sosok itu terlalu sering dibicarakan orang-orang tua, Kanda secara otomatis mengenali ciri-ciri sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kanda berbalik dan bersandar di batu itu, nafasnya terengah-engah saat Ia mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tidak terkendali. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Kanda benar-benar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tangannya dan mengendurkan cengkramannya pada mugen.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik lagi. Detik itu juga sosok-sosok berbaju putih dan berambut hitam panjang bermunculan dan berkumpul di sekitarnya. Wajah mereka tidak kalah beku dan tidak kalah seram disbanding sosok yang merangkak, rusak dan pakaian mereka yang putih bersimbah darah.

Tiga belas sosok itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan Haru dan sosok perempuan yang merangkak itu di tengah-tengah. Kanda kesulitan menahan dirinya agar tidak lari dan membuat dirinya sendiri ketahuan saat itu juga.

Kanda memberanikan diri untuk berbalik lagi untuk melihat. Sosok yang merangkak itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan suara tercekik. Tiga belas sosok lainnya mengeluarkan suara tawa tercekik, seolah menjawab sosok di tengah-tengah itu. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Tiga belas sosok itu menghilang satu-persatu. Kini tinggal sosok perempuan yang merangkak itu dan Haru. Sosok itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik lagi disambung dengan anggukan Haru.

Kemudian sosok mereka perlahan memudar, memudar, dan menghilang bagai asap.

Kanda tidak bisa bergerak. Keringatnya bercucuran sementara jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya dengan apa yang dilihantnya barusan.

Tangannya gemetar saat ia berusaha menopang tubunhya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menyarungkan mugen, mengumpulkan tenaga dan mulai berjalan kembali ke arah air terjun.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di belakang samurai itu.

Kanda berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Mata remaja Jepang itu memindai sekitarnya dengan hati-hati, mencoba mencari sosok yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Ia teringat kata-kata Reiya. _"Dia bilang 'Mati! Mati semuanya! Mengganggu!'_"

Sekelebat bayangan itu kini lewat di sampingnya.

Kanda bersikap waspada. Dia menarik mugen dari sarungnya dan mengacungkannya ke depan. Dicengkramnya mugennya dengan erat. Dia sadar yang dihadapinya bukan sesuatu yang wajar. Ada sesuatu di hutan ini. Sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal di nalar manusia.

Udara di sekitarnya terasa semakin dingin. Tiba-tiba buku kuduk Kanda meremang.

Dia menoleh ke belakang. Seketika itu juga teriakannya betgema ke seluruh pelosok.

* * *

Lavi tersentak bangun. Allen yang sedang membaca di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Lavi, ada apa?" Allen bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya. Kepalanya pening. Ia meraba wajahnya. Mata kanannya tertutup perban. Tadi itu bukan mimpi…

Lavi memandang Allen dengan mata kirinya. "Yuu-chan…" bisiknya. "Dimana Yuu-chan?"

"Kanda pergi nyari Haru…" Allen berkata dengan suara kecil. "Kenapa?"

"Gue denger teriakannya Yuu-chan…" Lavi terlihat ketakutan.

"Lo mimpi, Lavi…" Allen mencoba menenangkan cowok di sebelahnya yang kini hanya melihat dengan satu mata. "Gue nggak denger apa-apa kok..."

"Nggak, suaranya nyata!" Lavi mengguncang-guncangka bahu Allen. "Dia dalam bahaya!"

* * *

Pagi mulai merayap naik. Keempat remaja itu sudah terjaga dari tidur mereka dan kini memandang hutan dengan wajah cemas.

Allen berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas.

Lenalee terus-menerus meremas ujung pakaiannya.

Reiya tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir.

Lavi berdiri dengan gelisah.

"_Kalo sampai pagi gue nggak kembali…Lo harus ninggalin gue, jangan pedulikan gue. Gue bisa jaga diri sendiri. Pulang! Panggil tim SAR secepatnya dan selesaikan semua ini!"_

Kata-kata Kanda terus terngiang di benak mereka.

Pagi hampir tiba dan Kanda tetap belum kembali. Empat remaja itu mencemaskan keadaan teman mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan Kanda dan Haru, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa terus duduk berpangku tangan, Mereka harus mencari bantuan secepatnya. Mereka berempat tidak bisa memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya.

Lavi terus-menerus gelisah. Semalam ia memimpikan Kanda yang dikejar seseorang, lebih tepatnya sesuatu!

Tenda dan semua peralatan telah dibereskan. Mereka bisa saja berangakat sekarang dan mencapai vila di sore hari, tapi mereka terasa berat meninggalkan Kanda.

"Bawa tas masing-masing…" Allen mengkomando.

Lenalee terkejut. "Kanda bagaimana?"

"Gue akan cari Kanda dan Haru sekarang." Allen memutusakan.

"Tapi Kanda kemarin bilang…" Protes Reiya segera dihentikan Allen.

"Gue nggak akan pulang tanpa dua temen gue yang lain. Yang merasa tidak setuju silahkan turun gunung, yang setuju silahkan ikut gue nyari Kanda dan Haru."

Lavi, Lenalee dan Reiya saling berpandangan. Reiya dan Lenalee menggangguk pada Lavi. Lavi membalas anggukan mereka.

"Kita semua ikut lo…" Lavi mewakili dua temannya untuk bicara.

* * *

Hari semakin siang. Empat muda-mudi itu mengikuti jejak teman mereka di hutan gunung Makeru. Matahari yang cerah memudahkan mereka melihat sisa-sisa jejak kedua teman mereka. Allen memimpin di paling depan diikuti Lenalee, Reiya, lalu Lavi. Mereka berempat menerobos hutan demi menemukan kedua teman mereka.

Dari sudut matanya Allen bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari berjarak dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Allen berlari ke arah benda berkialuan itu sementara ketiga temannya ikut berlari dengan pandangan bertanya.

Allen tiba-tiba berhenti. Lenalee yang ada di belakangnya mengumpat karena tidak sempat mengerem sehingga menabrak punggung Allen. Tapi Allen seolah tidak peduli. Dia tidak menghiraukan umpatan Lenalee. Matanya tertuju ke benda itu.

Sebuah katana tertancap di tanah.

"Itu…" Reiya maju ke sebelah Allen dan memandang katana yang dikenalnya itu. "Itu mugen…"

Lenalee menyeruak di antara Allen dan Reiya. Matanya terbelalak melihat katana itu.

Mugen tertancap di tanah. Gagang pedang samurai yang mengkilat itu bersimbah darah, menandakan orang yang memegangnya terakhir kali sedang terluka. Sarungnya tergeletak di sampingnya. Tetesan darah tampak mengotori tanah dan rumput di sekitarnya.

"Kanda…" bisik Allen. Matanya tidak terlepas dari katana milik temannya itu. "Tidak mungkin…"

Benak empat remaja itu segera dipenuhi rasa cemas yang amat sangat. Kanda tidak mungkin meninggalkan mugen, yang merupakan katana kesayangannya. Tapi dimana sekarang remaja keturunan jepang itu?

"KANDAAAA...!" Allen tiba-tiba terlihat kalap, dia berteriak-teriak memanggil Kanda.

Reiya dan Lenalee juga berteriak memanggil Kanda.

Lavi meraih katana bersimbah darah itu dan mencabutnya dari tanah. Kemudian ia memperhatikan ceceran darah di sekitar rumput itu.

"Allen!" Lavi berteriak memanggil Allen. Allen berhenti berteriak dan menghampiri Lavi

Lavi menunjuk ke ceceran darah itu. Ceceran darah itu menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Reiya, Lenalee, semuanya kemari!" Allen meneriaki teman-temannya kemudian mengambil mugen dari tangan Lavi dan menyarungkannya dan berlari mengikuti jejak ceceran darah itu.

* * *

Ceceran darah itu terus masuk ke dalam hutan. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, dan Reiya berlari mengikutinya.

Mereka terus berlari masuk ke dalam rimbunnya hutan. Mereka tidak mempedulikan arah, hanya satu tujuan. Menemukan Kanda!

Kabut yang belum menghilang menghlangi jarak pandang mereka.

Ceceran darah itu makin banyak. Allen yang berjalan di paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Seluruh anggota timnya berhenti dan menengok ke depan.

Tak satupun dari mereka mampu berkata-kata melihat apa yang tertampang di depan mata mereka.

**Bersambung…**

Mengapa Kanda sampai meninggalkan mugen?

Apa yang membuat Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, dan Reiya sebegitu terkejutnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kanda semalam?

Jawabannya ada di chapter 4!

**

* * *

_Balesan Review: _**

**Reiya Sumeragi: **

Wew… ge-er banget… masa mau yuri? Tetot! Jawaban Salah! Khu…khu…khu… Silahkan membaca chapter ini dan lihat jawabannya…khu…khu…khu…

**FenOL Abarai****: **

Makasih udah review… Saya terharu banget, ternyata ada yg nyadar keberadaan fic ini! *peluk*

Begitu saya liat ada review ke 3 saya langsung teriak-teriak keliling rumah! Makasih bangett!

Btw, fujoshi itu apaan ya? Saya blum berani baca n nulis ttg yaoi… takut dosa… Saya kan masih kecil… Trnyata OC kurang disukai ya…

Khu…khu…khu… chapter ini rating sadis naik 50%... khu…khu…khu…

Kenapa sih pada ga suka sama Lenalee?

**Belom punya pen name:**

Dasar! Qw bilang nama OCmu Haru? Ya tak masukke donk! Dasar maniak! Kuperingatkan! TIDAK ADA YAOI DI PIKIRANKU!

Kakek2 itu bukan panda, baca ulang chap1 bagian awal waktu miranda bicara.

Sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA YAOI!

Qw telat review… jawaban atas 3 pertanyaan itu sdh terjawab (trutama yg nomer 3) oleh sensei, dan dipatenkan oleh Aq! Aq kan Authornya, terserah Aq donk…Mwakakakak…*evil face*

**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai…**

**Gimana? Gimana? Review please…**

**Kok rasanya chapter ini nggak bisa seram ya... garing banget... saya nggak bisa buat suasana seram... T.T  
**

**Mungkin gara-gara saya nulis ini sambil terkantuk-kantuk ndenger lagu Soundless Voice plus udaranya adem lagi… hampir aja ketiduran di depan laptop. Coba kalo papa saya tahu… gyaaa! **

**Saya bakal dilarang pake laptop selama seminggu! **

**Karena ini bukan laptop saya, ini laptopnya papa, laptop saya masih windows 98! NDESO BANGET! Dan lagi laptop saya lagi dipinjan sama temannya papa, udah tiga bulan ga balik! Kok papa bisa-bisanya tenang-tenang aja! Yang jadi gila tuh akuu!**

**PLAK! *dikemplang***

**Reiya (OC): Lo mau curhat apa bkin fic sih? Author sedeng!**

**Allen: Wuih, keren. Ada sadako juga…**

**Lavi: Kuntilanak juga ada…**

**Lenalee: bener-bener campur aduk ya… Nggak habis pikir gue, jadinya kayak apa...**

**Author: Terserah aku donk! Nggak setuju ya kamu bakal tak delete dari storyku… Mwakakakak… Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya…**

**Btw, story ini akan pending dulu sampai saya dapet ide baru...  
**


	4. Nocturno

**Chapter 4! Yay!**

**Makasih banget kalo cerita ini diikuti…**

**Cerita adaptasi dari BLITZ dan HANTU yang saya udak-udak jadi susu cokelat… nyam… jadi laper…**

**D. Gray-man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**

**WARNING: OC! Dan agak OOC! Reiya Sumeragi (OC) adalah milik Reiya Sumeragi-sensei. Haru (OC) adalah milik Helena Tara.**

**RATING HOROR: 10% ae lah… Nggak serem banget… (T.T)**

**RATING SADIS: 0%saja deh… Makjan, drastis banget turunnya…Review please…**

***Reiya (OC+Author): Ngga seru! Masa 0%?***

***Author: Ckckck… dasar psikopat, sadistic, kejam… Pemilik sama OCnya sama aja...***

**Saya nggak mau komentar aneh-aneh, baca aja…**

**

* * *

**

_**Cerita sebelumnya**__: Ceceran darah itu makin banyak. Allen yang berjalan di paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti. Seluruh anggota timnya berhenti dan menengok ke depan. Tak satupun dari mereka mampu berkata-kata melihat apa yang tertampang di depan mata mereka._

**Chapter 4: Nocturno***

Sosok itu duduk menyandar di sebuah pohon. Kepalanya menunduk ke tanah, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan panjang tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mata terbuka, namun mata biru gelap itu tidak berkedip sedetikpun, kosong dan tidak tidak bercahaya. Tangannya tegelatak begitu saja tanpa tenaga. Sweater biru tua yang dipakainya terkoyak dan menampilkan kulitnya yang terluka. Dari dahinya mengalir darah yang masih segar, mengalir melewati hidungnya dan menetes melalui rahangnya yang kokoh.

Mata Allen melebar memandang pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya yang mencengkram mugen mengendur. Katana itu menegeluarkan suara berdenting saat memebentur batu.

Lavi mundur beberapa langkah kemudian membalikkan badan, mencoba mengontrol keterkejutannya. Ia menarik nafas berat beberapa kali.

"Kanda…" Lenalee menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha untuk menahan teriakkannya.

Reiya terdiam, terlalu shock untuk bergerak ataupun berbicara. Bola matanya yang hitam dan sejernih cermin memantulkan bayangan pemuda di hadapannya dengan jelas

Allen maju dan berjalan perlahan sampai di depan pemuda berdarah Jepang itu. Ia berjongkok dan menyentuh pundak Kanda sekilas kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan mata Kanda. Berharap mendapat respon sedikit saja. Tapi sepasang mata itu tetap kosong dan tidak merespon barang satu kedipan-pun.

"Apa dia… mati…?" suara Lenalee mengejutkan Allen. Entah sejak kapan Lenalee sudah bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Lenalee memandagi Kanda dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Allen tidak menjawab tapi meletakkan jarinya di leher Kanda dan meraba denyut nadinya. Syaraf di ujung-ujung jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut secara berirama. "Dia masih hidup!" Allen berbisik kecil, mungkin hanya Lenalee yang bisa mendengarnya, dari nada bicaranya, Allen jelas tidak percaya.

Apa Kanda sekarang hanya pingsan?

Tapi tidak wajar jika pingsan dengan mata terbuka seperti itu.

Jari Allen berpindah ke depan hidung Kanda. Masih bernafas! "Dia masih hidup!" Allen mengulangi pernyataannya dengan lebih keras.

Reiya sedikit berlari ke arah mereka, dan berjongkok di samping Allen. "Kanda! Bangun!" Reiya mengguncang-guncang bahu Kanda.

"Kanda…" Lenalee ikut mengguncang bahu Kanda.

Mata biru tua itu berkedip sekali.

Reiya menjerit senang. Allen tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi ikut menarik-narik lengan Kanda.

Tangan Kanda bergerak-gerak sedikit, kemudian dengan perlahan kepalanya terangkat.

"Ukh!" Kanda memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Gyaaa!" Reiya mejerit-jerit kalap saat lengan sweater putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Kanda, lo nggak apa-apa?" Lenalee memandang Kanda yang meludahkan sisa-sisa darah di mulutnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Air! Siapa yang masih punya air?" Allen berteriak.

"Gue ada!" Lavi merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan melemparkan sebotol air pada Allen.

Allen mengeluarkan sedotan dari tasnya dan memasukkan ujungnya ke botol itu dan ujung satunya ke mulut Kanda. Kanda menegaknya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nda?" Allen mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Argh!" Kanda mengerang dan mencengkram bahu kirinya saat merasakan sakit menjalar dari bahunya ke seluruh tangan kirinya.

"Kita harus bawa dia dulu. Interogasinya nanti saja." Lavi menyarankan.

Lenalee mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo." Lavi dan Allen memapah Kanda sementara barang-barang dibawa Lenalee dan Reiya.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke air terjun.

* * *

Malam tanpa bintang dan tidak banyak arti, gelap, mungkin segelap perasaan mereka saat ini. Tak seorangpun berbicara karena memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka berempat, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, dan Reiya duduk mengelilingi api unggun, menyantap makan malam mereka dalam diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara percikan dari lidah-lidah api yang melompat-lompat.

Sudah setengah hari Kanda tidak bangun. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar, seperti habis dikeroyok puluhan orang sekaligus. Itu baru luka luar yang terlihat mata, entah luka dalam atau tidak, mereka semua tidak tahu.

Wajah Lenalee makin parah, beberapa bagian mulai menggelembung, perban yang tadinya putih bersih itu mulai berubah warna dan berlendir. Luka bakar itu terlihat sangat menyiksanya.

Lavi belum bisa menerima hilangnya mata kanannya. Dia yang biasanya membuat kerusuhan mendadak jadi pendiam sekali. Yang dikerjakannya hanya duduk diam, sekarang di jarang sekali bicara dan hanya bicara kalau ada yang penting saja, padahal biasanya sehari-hari dihabiskannya bermain gitar, berceloteh ria dan menggoda teman-temannya.

"Apa kita bisa pulang besok?" Reiya melepaskan headset dari telinganya dan duduk memeluk lutut, menggulung dirinya menjadi bola.

"Mmm…" Lavi hanya bergumam sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Allen mengunyah sambil menatap lidah-lidah api di hadapannya. "Nggak tahu, Rei… Kalo Kanda ternyata masih kenapa-napa gimana?"

"Gue nggak kenapa-kenapa…" terdengar suara nge-bass yang khas dari dalam tenda cowok.

Allen terlonjak.

Lavi menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya.

Pemuda berwajah khas Asia itu keluar dari dalam tenda dengan tubuh penuh balutan perban. Seperti mumi hidup.. "Mana mugen gue?"

Reiya mangap. Bangun-bangun nggak nyapa dulu kek, ngapain kek, yang diurusin malah mugennya.

"Hebat…" komentar Lenalee.

"Mugen gue mana? Oi…!." Kanda sedikit berteriak.

"Itu…" Allen menunjuk sebuah katana hitam di samping tenda.

Kanda meraih katananya itu dan ikut duduk mengelilingi api unggun di antara Allen dan Lenalee.

"Lo udah nggak pa-pa, Nda?" Allen mengerutkan keningnya.

Kanda mengangguk pelan.

"Nggak mungkin…" komentar Lavi.

"Nggak percaya terserah." Kanda menggerutu sambil mulai melepas perban-perban di tangannya.

"Jangan dilepas, Kanda!" Lenalee menarik tangan Kanda.

"Berisik!" Kanda menepis tangan Lenalee. "Gue udah sembuh."

Memang benar yang dikatakan Kanda, luka-lukanya mulai hilang. Teman-temannya hanya memandanginya sambil terheran-heran. Gimana bisa? Luka kaya gitu minimal perlu dua minggu lebih buat sembuh.

"Kok bisa?" Allen bertanya.

"Bukan urusan lo…" Kanda menjawab santai sambil merobek perban yang membalut kepalanya.

"Nda?" Allen bertanya lagi.

"Hm?" Kanda hanya melirik sedikit pada Allen.

"Gue pikir selama ini lo alim-alim aja… ternyata lo juga bikin tato ya…" Allen menunjuk tato yang tampak seperti mantra di dada kiri Kanda.

"Che, Baka Moyashi… Bukan urusan lo…" Kanda tetap tidak mau menjawab.

"Allen! Berapa kali harus diulang, BaKanda?" Allen teriak-teriak.

"Che…" Kanda terus-terusan ber-che ria

"Dari mana lo dapet luka-luka itu, Nda?" Reiya memandangi samurai itu.

Kanda menatap Reiya sekilas lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya melepas perban-perbannya. Ia berkata pelan. "Gue cerita-pun lo nggak akan percaya."

* * *

"Lo pasti berhalusinasi…" komentar Allen setelah mendengar penuturan Kanda

"Tuh kan, gue bilang apa? Lo nggak akan percaya." Kanda mencibir sambil terus mengusap mugennya dengan sehelai saputangan, bau darahnya belum benar-benar hilang.

"Tapi emang nggak masuk akal banget…" Lavi menimpali. "Sadako? Ini Indonesia, Yuu-chan…"

"Lo mau mati sekarang, baka usagi?" Kanda mencabut mugen dari sarungnya dan mengeluarkan death glare pada Lavi yang mengucapkan mantra bunuh diri.

"Ng… eh…" Lavi gemetar. "Maap deh…nggak jadi…"

Kanda menyarungkan mugennya lagi. "Che… Lo aja yang aneh. Apa kalo merangkak mesti sadako?" Kanda mencibir.

"Sekali-kali lo harus nonton film horror, Lav." Lenalee menyambung ucapan Kanda. "Filmnya JU ON, bagus lho…"

"Itu kan cuma film."

"Coba lo pikir." Lenalee menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sebelum mati, misalnya dia dibunuh, disiksa, kakinya dipatahkan, kan waktu jadi hantu jadi nggak bisa jalan kan…?"

"Terbang dong…" Lavi menbaringkan tubuhnya di tanah dan menatap bintang-bintang. "Tapi masa ada pembunuhan di hutan ini?"

"Bisa aja kan? Sering malah. Orangnya hilang, tapi sebenarnya dibunuh dan jadi gentayangan di hutan ini." Lenalee mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bisa aja dari asalnya memang sudah ada, tiap hutan dan gunung ada yang nunggu kan?"

"Gue setuju, itu bisa aja bener." Allen mengangguk beberapa kali. "Dendam yang disimpannya bisa bikin rohnya nggak tenang dan makan korban."

"Emang makhluk yang nyerang lo itu… apa Haru?" Reiya menghentikan percakapan mereka soal JU ON.

"Nggak tahu, gelap banget, yang pasti bukan Haru. Dia lebih tinggi dan rambutnya lebih panjang." Jelas Kanda.

"Ha?" Reiya menaikkan satu alis. "Kuntilanak?"

"Entah…" Kanda mengangkat bahu. "Mukanya menjijikan…"

"Perpaduan Kunti+Gendruwo kali…" canda Lavi.

"Nggak lucu." Reiya mencibir. "Lanjutin ceritanya gih…"

"Males…" Kanda melengos.

"Lah, napa?"

"Lo juga nggak percaya, kan? Ngapain gue cerita? Yang penting gue udah nggak apa-apa."

"Ya elah… ngambek…" Reiya mencibir lagi.

Kanda tidak mau mengomentari Reiya lebih jauh lagi, Ia menatap Allen tajam. Allen yang merasa ditatap balas menatap Kanda "Kenapa lo nggak pulang?"

"Eh?" Allen sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kanda.

"Gue tanya, Moy. Kenapa lo nggak pulang kemaren?" Kanda mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Gue udah bilang, kalo gue nggak balik lo pulang aja kan?"

Belum sempat Allen menjawab dan membalas ejekan Kanda, tiba-tiba lagu Cantarella-nya Vocaloid terdengar nyaring di kesunyian malam. Seluruh anggota tim D. Gray-man menoleh ke asal suara itu. Reiya berdiri dan buru-buru mencari ponselnya yang berdering kencang. Ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan ponsel itu. "Siapa sih?" gumamnya.

Mata Reiya terbelalak saat memandang nama yang tertampang di layar hp-nya. Tangannya gemetar tanpa kendali, pegangannya terlepas dan ponsel itu meluncur dari tangannya dan membentur tanah yang keras.

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Reiya sementara Reiya terpaku dengan pandangan menerawang, seolah tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Rei?" Allen bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat Reiya. "Lo nggak pa-pa?"

"Haru…" desis Reiya.

"Apa?" Lenalee dan Lavi berteriak bebarengan dan ikut berdiri.

Ponsel Reiya masih terus menjerit-jerit minta diangkat. Kanda megambil ponsel berwarna hitam itu dari tanah dan memandang layarnya sejenak. Dia menekan tombol Ok dan tombol loudspeaker kemudian menyodorkan ponsel itu ke depan mulut Reiya, menyuruhnya berbicara.

"Ha…Halo…" Suara Reiya bergetar menahan takut.

"Rei-chi…" Semuanya menarik nafas terkejut, saat menyadari penelepon itu dari suara kalemnya dan caranya memanggil Reiya. Hanya Haru yang memanggil Reiya dengan sebutan Rei-chi.

"Haru…" Reiya kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"Rei… -chi… Gue…" Suara di sebrang sana tiba-tiba tidak jelas dan terputus-putus.

"Halo? Haru?" Reiya sedikit berteriak. "Kenapa telepon? Kamu dimana?"

"Re..i…-ch…"

Tut…tut…tut… bersamaan dengan hilangnya sinyal, telepon itu terputus.

Mereka semua kini memandangi layar hp Reiya. Tak satupun dari mereka berbicara.

"Haru…" Reiya berkata pelan.

"Tunggu…" Lenalee memecah keheningan. "Kemarin waktu beres-beres tasnya Haru…" Lenalee tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mengerutkan kening kemudian berjalan ke tenda diiringi pandangan heran teman-temannya.

Lenalee kembali tak berapa lama kemudian. "Ini…" Ia mengangkat tangan sambil berkata penuh ketakutan. "Ini… ada di tasnya… Haru…"

Reiya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia mengenali barang yang dibawa Lenalee itu. Tidak hanya Reiya, semuanya pasti langsung mengenali barang itu milik siapa. Sebuah ponsel yang tampak masih baru, berwarna silver dengan stiker bertuliskan 'Haru' di sudut atasnya.

Seketika bulu kuduk mereka semua meremang.

* * *

"Nggak mungkin…" komentar Allen.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Lavi frustasi.

Reiya mengambil ponsel Haru dari tangan Lenalee dan memencet tombol menu. Reiya memencet beberapa tombol lain kemudian menunjukkan layar ponsel itu pada teman-temannya. Di layar ponsel itu tertera:

**Dialled Numbers:**

**Rei-chi**

**09/12/20xx (21.38)**

"Itu tanggal hari ini, dan jamnya tepat." Kanda memperlihatkan arlojinya.

Reiya memandang ke arah tenda cewek. "Nee-sama ambil ini dari tenda cewek kan?"

Lenalee mengangguk. "Tadi nggak ada siapa-siapa, Rhei…"

"Kalo dilihat dari jamnya…" Allen mengeluarkan pandangan heran. "Berarti Haru ada di dalam tenda tadi…"

Lima sejoli itu memandang ngeri ke arah tenda berwarna hijau cerah itu. Tidak perlu dikomando, mereka berlima berlari ke tenda cewek dan menyibak pintunya. Di dalam tenda kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di sana.

"Ini bener-bener nggak masuk akal…" Reiya berjalan kembali ke api unggun. "Gimana bisa?"

"Sekarang lo percaya dengan apa yang gue lihat di hutan malem kemaren?" Kanda mengikuti Reiya. "Kita di sini berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang nggak wajar!"

Tidak seorangpun berniat menanggapi pernyataan Kanda. Tapi di dalam hati mereka semua kini makin menyadari satu hal.

Hutan ini tidak menerima kehadiran mereka.

**Bersambung**

_**

* * *

INFORMASI:**_

***Nocturno: **musik yang disajikan pada malam hari

Ada info penting lain. Silahkan baca bagian 'Di Belakang Panggung' di bawah 'Balesan Review'.

_**

* * *

BALESAN REVIEW:**_

**Reiya Sumeragi:**

Kenapa Kanda harus ngejar Helen? Karena AKU AUTHORNYA… Mwakakakak… evil mode: on. Sensei-sama bner2 evil… gak salah seluruh personil black order pingin Reiya mati… *ditendang Reiya*

Maap, tapi stelah chapter 3 rating sadisnya paling cuma 10%... Btw, Helen pengen Haru mbunuh Reiya lho… nggak setuju? Hajar aja dia! *ditampol Haru*

**Rey-kun Walker:**

Ia… maap deh… saia tidak brpengalaman nulis crita horror. Maap…maap…*nunduk*

Aneh ya Tyki jadi tukang kayu… Tapi karena hanya itu satu2nya peran sisa…*dirajam Tyki*

Settingnya Indonesia sebelah mana ya? Uuummm… *tampang nggak bersalah* Nggak tahu… *ditendang pembaca* Yang pasti itu memang bahasa sunda… Ya maap, Ktimbang bingung… Lagipula gunung makeru juga nggak pernah ada… itu kan cuma boongan (baca chap1 bagian akhir ttg asal mula nama 'Makeru')…

Flame juga gak papa kog… Saya terima semuanya supaya fic ini bisa lebih bagus, kritik, dan saran jgn ragu2!

**Helen (Belon punya pen name):**

Haru itu kan kamu, mau bunuh diri ya? Silahkan! Tak video dulu… *ngambil hape*

Ithu bahasa sunda, dodol!

Ayo, mbak kunti, n Haru… dateng kalo berani! Tak delete dari storyku! Mwakakakak…. Lihat siapa yang berkuasa… mwakakakak…

_**

* * *

DI BELAKANG PANGGUNG**_

**Helen: Ahhh! Author sarap! Haru kamu apain hah? Masa kesurupan kayak gitu! Aku ndak mau mengakuinya sebagai OCku lagi!**

**Haru: TEGAAAA! Masa kamu nggak ngakuin OCmu sendiri!**

_**INFO: Ini kejadian nyata. Helen tidak mau lagi mengakui Haru sebagai OCnya. Silahkan siapa yang mau mengadopsi OC terlantar ini…**_

**Author: Plis deh… aku butuh inspirasi… bisa diem ga sih? *ngelempar sandal jepit*  
**

**Allen: Chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelum2nya ya...  
**

**Author: Iya… Mau gimana lagi? Kalo saya gabung sama chapter 5 ntar kepanjangan…**

**Kanda: Che, chapter ini aneh banget…Masa gue pingsan dengan mata tetep kebuka?**

**Author: Kan di chapter 90-an (lupa pastinya berapa) D. Gray-man komik, waktu Alma mau dibangkitkan, kan kamu pingsan dengan mata kebuka?**

**Kanda: Iya juga… Che… Terserahlah…**

**Author: Wuokeh! Tunggu Chapter 5 yang akan update dalam waktu lama! Bye-bye!**


	5. Setogiwa

**Akhirnya saya masuk SMA… na~na~na~na~ *nari-nari* MOSnya nyebelin banget! Untung saya nggak disuruh minta maaf sama pohon n mobil, kayak temen saya, kan kayak orang gila wkwkwk… PBBnya capek banget, saya pulang-pulang langsung tidur empat jam!**

**Ada temen cowok saya yang disuruh nembak kakak kelas cowok sebagai hukuman! Gyaaa! Jadi shounen ai! *lari-lari keliling rumah***

**Btw, gimana liburan kalian? Hepi-hepi sajakah?**

**Thanks to: Yula Lala-san (untuk ide-ide sadisnya, makasih ya~~~ gomen kalo ada ide yang gag kepakai…)**

**RATING SADIS: 50% (menurut author) **

**RATING HOROR: 20% (oh yea?)

* * *

**

_Tinggallah bersamaku…Disini… Sekali lagi, kita semua bersama-sama…

* * *

_

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_ _Tidak seorangpun berniat menanggapi pernyataan Kanda. Tapi di dalam hati mereka semua kini makin menyadari satu hal. Hutan ini tidak menerima kehadiran mereka._

**Chapter 5: Setogiwa***

Mentari tengah mendaki titian awan, kabut yang bergulung-gulung mencair menjadi titik-titik air yang membasahi dedaunan di hutan gunung Makeru. Di sebuah air terjun kecil dengan telaga berair jernih tampak empat muda-mudi baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan kemah mereka dan hendak beranjak dari situ.

"Sudah semua?" Kanda bertanya pada teman-temannya.

Lenalee mengangguk.

"Kita beneran ninggalin Haru?" Reiya bertanya dengan polosnya.

Lenalee memandang mata hitam Reiya dengan prihatin. "Nggak, Rhei, kita akan cari bantuan buat nemuin Haru." Dia mengusap-usap kepala Reiya.

Reiya mengangguk lesu.

"Ayo, Len…" Lenalee memanggil Allen yang menatap pepohonan rimbun di belakangnya.

"Duluan aja…" Allen tetap tidak beranjak.

Lenalee tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia menyusul Kanda, Reiya, dan Lavi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu dengan langkah lambat agar tidak meninggalkan Allen.

Allen memindai pepohonan di hutan itu, berharap dari kerimbunannya muncul sosok sahabatnya dan berlari ke arahnya, meminta maaf, dan mereka pulang dengan lengkap. Tapi Allen sadar, keinginannya kecil kemungkinannya untuk terkabul.

"Allen! AYO!" Ia mendengar suara teriakan Reiya yang memanggilnya.

Allen menoleh terakhir kalinya ke hutan itu dan berbalik mengejar teman-temannya.

* * *

Di balik rimbunnya pohon-pohon itu, sosok bayangan hitam sedang mengamati mereka tanpa terlihat, sosok itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Firasat gue nggak enak…" gumam Allen untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam tiga menit terakhir pada sore hari itu, Matahari sudah hamper tenggelam dan kegelapan mulai menyelimuti sekeliling mereka, saat-saat seperti ini orang-orang desa bilang saat 'surup', saat para arwah gentayangan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Plis deh, Moy! Nggak usah diulang-ulang." Kanda mulai sebal.

"Allen! Berapa kali harus diulang, BaKanda!" Allen berteriak pada Kanda yang berjalan di paling depan.

"Che!" Kanda tampak tidak peduli.

"Laper…" Reiya ngomong nggak nyambung.

"Baru aja makan kan?" Lenalee menatap heran pada Reiya.

"Nggak kenyang…" Reiya sibuk merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari makanan.

BUGH!

Kanda yang berhenti mendadak membuat Reiya menabarak punggungnya.

"Bejad lu!" Umpat Reiya sambil memukul punggung Kanda.

"Diem lo!" Kanda langsung berwajah horror. "Kalo gue gak berhenti lo juga mati!" Kanda menunjuk depan kakinya.

Langkah kaki mereka semua terhenti oleh jurang besar yang ada di depan mereka. Jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk pergi ke kaki gunung ternyata buntu, padahal mereka telah melewati jalan yang mereka lewati kemarin.

"Emang kemarin kita lewat sini ya?" Allen berjongkok dan mengamati jurang kecil itu.

"Lo mau jawaban jujur? Ya, kemaren kita lewat sini." Lavi menjawab.

Lenalee mendengus. "Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda, Lavi Bookman Jr."

"Sumpah, liat aja tuh!" Lavi menunjuk sebuah pohon di sebrang mereka. "Kain merah di pohon itu kan penunjuk jalan kita."

"Jalan ini pasti longsor atau semacamnya… tapi… aneh kalau membentuk jurang seperti ini…" Gumam Allen.

"Lo inget kan hari pertama kita disini ada gempa…." Kanda menyambung. "Tapi masa sih gempa aja bikin jurang kayak gini? Gak mokal banget…"

"Jangan bermain di sana, nanti kalian kecemplung di dalamnya." Sebuah suara muncul, semuanya berpaling.

* * *

"Tyki Mikk?" Allen menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak usah memanggil namaku selengkap itu…" Gumam Tyki sambil membetulkan kayu bakar yang dibawanya di punggung.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Lavi berbasa-basi.

"Harusnya aku kan yang tanya begitu?" Tyki malah balik bertanya. "Sedang apa kalian? Bermain di dekat jurang begitu?"

"Siapa yang bermain? Justru ini jalan yang kami lewati kemarin, tapi malah bertemu jurang ini…"

Tyki menghembuskan asap rokonya ke udara. "Kok bisa?"

Lavi mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah, selamat berjuang!" Tyki melambaikan tanggannya dan melenggang pergi.

"Kaya jelangkung…" komentar Lenalee.

"Ha?" Reiya tidak mengerti.

"Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar~" Lenalee memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Bukannya ngebantu kek, ngasih tahu jalan kek, E… datang-pergi gitu aja…"

"Terus gimana kita pulang?" Allen menengok ke kanan-kiri. "Masa mau turun?"

"Turun pake pantat!" Usul Reiya.

Yang lain cuma menghela nafas mendengar usul gila Reiya.

Krasak…krasak…

Krasak…krasak…

"Woi, jangan mainan kantong kresek!" Lenalee memelototi teman-temannya.

Semuanya menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan tangan mereka yang kosong, kecuali Reiya yang sibuk membuka bungkusan permen.

Krasak…krasak…

Tanpa kelima orang itu ketahui sebuah tangan putih pucat keluar dari sisi jurang kecil itu.

Seketika itu juga angin dingin berhembus kencang, membuat kelima sejoli itu menyipitkan mata untuk menghindari debu.

Srak…

Tangan yang putih pucat itu disusul tangan satunya.

Terus…

Terus…

Kuku-kukunya yang berwarna hitam merayap si rumput-rumput.

Lalu bagian kepalanya mulai tampak.

Rambutnya acak-acakan.

Kulit wajahnya putih, sangat putih, dan pucat.

Sepasang mata hitamnya melotot lebar penuh dan menusuk.

Bibirnya menyeringai lebar dan gigi-giginya yang menghitam tampak menambah seram wajahnya.

Dia menatap kelima remaja yang sibuk berdebat itu dengan tatapan begitu menusuk.

Dia merayap di tanah yang dingin.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Mengulurkannya…

Meraih

Lavi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat merasakan jemari dingin menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Ia jatuh berdebum di tanah yang dingin.

"AAAHH!" Jemari yang dingin itu menyeret dirinya agar masuk ke dalam jurang. Tanggannya menggapai-gapai udara dan menangkap pergelangan kaki Allen.

"HENTIKAN DIA!" Kanda meraih tangan Allen. Dengan satu tangan dan dengan sigap dibukanya sarung katananya dan ditancapkannya mugennya itu ke tanah, sedalam-dalamnya untuk menahan mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga terhenti, setengah tubuh Lavi sudah berhasil diseret Haru ke dalam jurang, membuat Allen dan Kanda ikut tertarik.

"REIYA, AMBIL TALI!" Kanda memanggil Reiya yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Reiya tersentak kaget, dengan kasar membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah tali dengan pengait besar dan tajam. Dikaitkannya tali itu di sebuah pohon besar sementara Lenalee mengambil ujung satunya dan mengikatkannya ke mugen Kanda.

"CEPAT, LENA!" teriak Allen, dia sudah hampir kehilangan pegangannya pada Lavi.

SRAK! SRAK!

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan tanah dan rumput terdengar saat ketiga pemuda itu semakin tertarik oleh kekuatan di luar kemampuan mereka. Kanda mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, tapi itu belum cukup, mereka tidak berbalik sesentipun. Kekuatan Haru terlalu besar sementara pergelangan tangannya yang mulai berdarah.

Lavi merasakan sesuatu merayapi tubuhnya dan mengernyit saat menyadari Haru sudah menempel di punggungnya. Rasa takut, jijik, semuanya bercampur di kepalanya saat pipi Haru yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Ikutlah…" Haru membujuk dengan suara manis tapi penuh bisa. "Temani aku di sini… Kita teman kan?" Haru mengarahkan kukunya yang tajam dan menghitam itu ke tenggorokan Lavi dan merobek kulitnya.

"Aaarrgghh!" Lavi meringis saat merasakan darah mengalir dari tenggorokannya.

"Tinggalah disini…" gumam Haru. Lalu tangannya mencangkram kepala Lavi dan menekannya hingga cowok berambut merah itu mengerang.

"AAAHHH-" teriakan itu bergema dan menghilang secepat munculnya, bersamaan dengan darah yang bercipratan kemana-mana.

* * *

Pergelangan kaki Allen sudah lepas dari cengkraman Lavi. Begitu pula Kanda, dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Allen. Mata mereka semua membesar melihat bibir jurang yang kini dipenuhi genangan darah itu.

Haru tertawa sekeras-kerasnya dan keluar dari jurang itu dan berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Di sampingnya terbaring tubuh seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Rambut merahnya sekin merah dengan tambahan warna darah, bau anyir seperti besi berkarat memenuhi udara. Ya, Lavi Bookman Jr. sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi. Kepalanya hancur sampai tidak berbentuk lagi, bola mata emerald-nya yang tinggal sebelah itu menggelinding keluar dari rongganya dan berhenti di genangan darah. Dari sela-sela rambut merahnya terlihat batok kepalanya yang pecah dan menyembulkan salah satu organ dalam terpentingnya yang berwarna merah muda dan tampak lembek dan basah.

Tubuh Lenalee bergetar menatap sebuah bola mata emerald yang balas menatapnya itu, matanya mulai berair dan ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Teganya…" gumam Allen, tangannya bergetar dan meraih sesuatu di pinggangnya.

"BAJINGAN, KAU!" Allen menodongkan sebuah pistol pada Haru. "DIA ITU TEMANMU!"

DOR!

Suara letusan memenuhi udara saat Allen menarik pelatuknya tanpa pikir panjang.

Tubuh Haru limbung, darah mengalir dari kerongkongannya dan ia jatuh ke depan kaki Allen.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara letusan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini berturut-turut. Hujaman-hujaman peluru menembus kepala berambut hitam yang kini tidak bergerak.

Tangan Allen bergetar. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan menetes ke genangan darah di depan kakinya.

"KENAPA?" Lenalee jatuh berlutut dan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Kanda berbalik dan meninju pohon di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga kulit tangannya mengucurkan darah. Ia memalingkan muka dan tidak mau menatap mayat sahabatnya itu.

Mata Reiya mulai berair dan bulir-bulir air matanya menetas jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, untuk pertama kalinya gadis bermata dingin itu menangis di hadapan teman-temannya. Hari yang sudah gelap dan air matanya membuat buram pengelihatannya, tapi sudut matanya masih bisa menangkap sebuah pergerakan ganjil…

Tubuh itu… tubuh Haru bergerak-gerak…

Reiya menjerit, dengan tangan bergetar dia menunjuk tubuh Haru yang dengan perlahan bangkit.

Kanda dan Lenalee menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Reiya

Allen juga menyadari pergerakan Haru, Ia melonpat mundur mendekati teman-temannya.

Tubuh Haru bangkit, Ia menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

Ketakutan yang mencengkam melahap keempat remaja itu. Apa seburuk inikah nasib mereka? Nasib mereka, apa sudah di ujung tanduk? Apa nasib mereka akan seperti Lavi?

Haru memasukkan jarinya ke lubang di kerongkongannya, merogoh, dan merogoh, membuat darah mengucur dari lehernya dan mengeluarkan peluru yang ditembakkan Allen dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Begitu juga dengan peluru-peluru di kepalanya. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

Ia tersenyum pada keempat remaja yang dilahap ketakutan di depannya.

Lenalee membantu Reiya berdiri, mereka berempat mundur beberapa langkah sampai tiba-tiba kabut turun mendadak dan sangat cepat, membuat jarak pandang mereka terbatas, tapi mereka tetap bisa melihat sosok Haru di hadapan mereka. Haru mendongkak, seketika seluruh bola matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam da dia mengeluarkan suara aneh dan tercekik yang bergema ke mana-mana dan membuat keempat remaja itu menutup telinga. Mereka melihat bibir jurang yang kini dipenuhi beberapa…bukan beberapa… tapi puluhan… puluhan tangan berwaran putih pucat muncul dari bibir jurang, naik… naik… dan terus naik, menampilak sosok-sosok wajah hancur dan penuh darah mentap lapar pada empat remaja itu.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Mereka bereempat berlari sekencang-kencangnya menembus kabut pekat ke berbagai arah tanpa peduli apapun.

Di belakang mereka Haru yang tertawa-tawa beserta mahkluk-mahkluk di belakangnya mengejar.

**Bersambung**

Mereka terpencar!

Bisakah mereka bertemu dan kembali dengan selamat?

Jawabannya ada di chapter 6!

* * *

***Setogiwa: Jurang/ tepi jurang.**

**Gomenasai kalo updatenya telat banget, minna-san… Makasih udah setia mbaca karangan saia yang masih amatiran ini. Btw, my next fic akan muncul sebentar lagi… Fandom ttp DGM! Dan ttp fic adaptasi (lagi)! Judulnya… euh… ehm… aduh, apa ya… saia lupa…, AHHH! Pokoknya deh… tunggu aja ya…^^**

**Btw, sedikit info, ini chapter paling pendek lhow…**

**Oh, iya, saya ada pertanyaan buat readers: **

**1. Mau Tyki muncul lagi apa ga?**

**2. Rambutnya Alma itu warnanya apa sih? Saia bingung…

* * *

**

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

**Author: Jadi beneran ga ada yang minat ngadopsi Haru? Kasian lho, OC terlantar ini.**

**Haru: Berhenti bilang gue terlantar! *nyakar-nyakar author***

**Author: Maap! *lari***

**Reiya (Author): Aku mau ngadopsi. *angkat tangan***

**Author: Ngga boleh. Ntar kalo kamu malah Haru dijadiin budak…**

**Reiya (OC): Biarin jadi budakku aja… *evil face***

**Reiya (Author): Kok tahu? *muka polos***

**Author: Helen udah pernah cerita sama aku…**

**Helen: *angguk-angguk***

**Author: Siapa aja yang berminat mengadopsinya silahkan hubungi saya…Tapi…**

**Reiya (OC): Nani?**

**Author: Kayaknya nggak bakal ada yang minat ngadopsi Haru…**

**Haru: APAAA?**

**Reiya (OC): Naze?**

**Author: Karena saia telah memberi citra buruk pada Haru lewat ffn ini… *tampang nggak berdosa***

**Haru: AAAHHHH!**

**Author: Jangan peduliin dia, sampai jumpa di chap 6…. *melambai-lambai***


	6. Kota yang Terlupa

**Chapter 6! Update setelah hiatus cukup lama, makasih bwat yang masih setia sama fic super ancur, gaje, bikin swt, garing, norak, de el el, e te ce ini…**

**PENGUMUMAN: Pemilik baru OC Haru adalah Ex… Servant….eh…. Renzy…uhm…(?) Pen susah banget si! Ah, pokoknya milik Renzy-san. **

**Haru: Dadah, Helen! *melembai-lambai* Gwe punya pemilik baru! *meluk Renzy-san***

**Reiya (OC): Kayaknya si Haru seneng banget dapet pemilik baru…**

**Author: Iya tuh, habis dia diterlantarin sama Helen *ditendang Helen* mau dijadiin budak sama Sumeragi-sensei… Ckckck… Malang nian nasibmu Haru… *digampar Haru***

**Disclaimer: HANTU ©Arif Ra'ain. BLITZ © Rudiyant. DGM © Hoshino Katsura. Reiya Sumeragi ©Reiya Sumeragi. Haru © Renzy-san.

* * *

**

_**Cerita Sebelumnya: **__"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Mereka bereempat berlari sekencang-kencangnya menembus kabut pekat ke berbagai arah tanpa peduli apapun. Di belakang mereka Haru yang tertawa-tawa beserta mahkluk-mahkluk di belakangnya mengejar.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Kota yang Terlupa**

_Sesosok manusia itu berlari, berlari, dan berlari menembus kabut. Bulir-bulir air mata dan keringat bercampur membasahi wajahnya yang memucat. Meski hawa dingin menusuk tulang, ia tetap berlari tanpa henti. Ketakutannya telah melahap habis seluruh kelelahan dan keletihannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah baaimana keluar dari hutan ini. Dengan kabut masih menyelimuti seluruh hutan, jarak pandang hanya terbatas dua meter ke depan sementara ia berlari tak tentu arah._

_Kegelapan pekat mengejarnya. Bayangan hitam itu telah membayanginya sepanjang malam. Kata orang-orang hantu itu akan hilang bersamaan munculnya matahari. Tapi ini berbeda, hutan yang gelap karena kabut bernar-benar membuat 'makhluk itu' leluasa._

"_Ah!" Sesosok manusia itu jatuh terjembab, ia berusaha bangkit, tapi sesuatu mencengkram pergelangan kakinya._

_Dan ia menjerit memilukan hati

* * *

_

Meski hari sudah berganti, mata silver itu mencari-cari dalam kabut yang tebal, mengeruk sisa-sisa nafas kehidupan dari sana, mencari menerobos di antara ranting-ranting yang menggulirkan titik-titik embun, menepak di tanah berselimutkan hamparan daun kering kecokelatan. Tapi rasanya tidak pernah ada habisnya, rasanya semua tempat yang ia lewati sama; kabut, pohon, dan daun kering dimana-mana. Hampir satu hari penuh ia menjelajah, tanpa ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan anggota kelompoknya ataupun membantunya menuju jalan pulang sementara ia berlari tanpa tujuan. Derap langkahnya menggema memenuhi hutan.

Allen tahu, dan dia merasakannya, ada derap langkah lain selain langkahnya, entah kawan atau lawan, yang penting sekarang adalah ia harus tetap hidup, Allen memutuskan berlari lebih cepat… lebih cepat…

_Bugh!_

…dan ia membentur sesuatu yang keras.

"Argh!" Sosok itu mengerang, katana yang dibawanya berdesing saat terlempar ke udara…mugen…

"Bakanda?" Allen shock. Matilah dia, nabrak setan berwujud manusia itu, saatnya dicincang mugen.

"Baka Moyashi! Ngapain lo nabarak-nabrak?" Kanda bangkit dengan marah dan tanpa peduli lagi berlari meninggalkan Allen.

"Eh, Lho?" Allen pasang tampang bego. "Kok pergi? WOOOIIII! Tunggu!"

* * *

"Bakanda! Tega banget, emang yang nabrak tadi gue, tapi ya jangan lari ninggal gitu aja! Udah susah-susah ketemu, asal nyelonong aja #$!%*^&!" Allen lagsung mendamprat Kanda saat ia bisa menyusul kecepatan lari pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Alah… Berisik Lo! Jadi ketua cerewet amat!" Kanda tampak gusar.

"Kenapa Lo tadi lari?"

"Hn…" Kanda cuma bergumam.

"Jawab!"

"Lenalee…" Kanda bergumam lagi.

"Ha?" Allen makin tidak mengerti. Anggota kelompoknya yang satu ini memang agak merepotkan. Kalo bicara cuma sepotong-sepotong dan cuma dia seorang yang ngerti. Punya pita suara kok ya gak dimanfaatin.

"Gue denger teriakannya Lenalee."

"Apa? Kapan?"

Kanda diam sejenak. "Di arah utara…" Kanda nggak nyambung. Tepat saat Kanda menyelesaikan ucapannya, pepohonan semakin menipis dan mereka keluar dari rerimbunan pohon.

Yang mereka hadapi sekarang adalah tanah lapang dan sebuah telaga berair hijau. Airnya bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin, rerumputannya tumbuh subur sampai mencapai separuh betis, udara lembab dan kabut yang menggantung membuat tanah di sekitarnya becek dan berlumpur. Bahkan sepatu mereka berdua terbenam seluaurhnya ke dalam lumpur. Allen mengangkat sepatunya yang kotor sambil mengernyit jijik. Matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Hey, Kanda, di sini ada jejak kaki..." Allen mengamati tanah di bawahnya. Kanda yang sedang melamun langsung buyar seketika.

"Mana?" Kanda berjongkok.

"Apa menurutmu ini bisa Reiya ato Lenalee?"

"Mungkin…" Kanda menelusuri jejak kaki itu. Allen mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Setelah mengikuti jejak kaki itu sekitar seratus meter dari telaga tadi…

"Hah?" Kanda mengerutkan dahi.

"Kok…" Allen melongo.

"Jejak kakinya hilang…" Kerutan di dahi Kanda bertambah satu.

Allen memalingkan wajahnya dan mengamati sekitarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa lumpur di sekitar mereka diinjak. Tanda-tanda jejak kaki itu hilang. Seolah yang terkahir kali menapakkan kakinya di sini terbang atau lenyap seperti kabut. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya mereka berada di atas sebidang tanah yang menutup sebuah gua, ditambah udara lembab yang membuat tanah itu menjadi lumpur, maka lapisan lumpur itupun runtuh.

"Eh?" Allen merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu bergerak. Tanah yang dipijaknya bersama Kanda mengeluarkan suara aneh, Lumpur-lumpur yang mereka pijak terasa bergolak seperti ombak.

"Aaaahhh!" Keduanya berteriak bebarengan. Tanah yang mereka pijak runtuh –atau tepatnya lumpur yang mereka pijak, digantikan kegelapan yang melahap.

* * *

Suara-suara omelan itu bergema di dalam kegelapan diiringi suara-suara seperti benda jatuh. Di dalam kegelapan itu, seberkas cahaya senter mulai menerangi sekitarnya.

"Che… kita dimana sih…" Kanda menyorotkan senternya ke atas. Mereka terperosok lumayan jauh, sekitar sepuluh meter dari permukaan tanah, meski hari masih siang, tapi karena kabut, di dalam gua itu gelap.

"Nda…" Allen narik-narik lengan sweater Kanda.

"Apa! Jangan tarik-tarik! Ntar molor! Lo mau tanggung jawab apa!"

"Lo nyadar ga sih kita di mana…" Allen ngeri memandang sekelilingnya.

Tempat mereka saat ini tidak tegak lurus dari permukaan tanah, kemiringannya memungkinkan kalau mereka ingin memanjat sempit itu kira-kira berdiameter tiga meter. Sekelilingnya gelap dan lembab, dipenuhi lumut-lumut yang entah sudah tumbuh sejak berapa tahun lalu. Bu busuk yang menyangat memuakkan. Kanda yang membalikkan badan merasa dirinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia melihat ke bawah sambil menyorotkan senternya. Mata hitamnya tidak dapat lepas dari apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Benda-benda itu sangat banyak. Bentuknya beraneka ragam dan entah sudah berapa tahun ada di sini.

_Tulang belulang manusia…_

"A-apa-apaan ini…" Kanda memandang ngeri pada tulang manusia yang berserakan di sana. Saat ia menlangkah mundur, tumitnya tertahan oleh benda keras di belakanganya… yang berukuran sebesar manusia dewasa, terbuta dari batu… seperti… peti mati! Kanda langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dan ia melihatnya.

"Allen…" bisik Kanda sambil menujuk tanah di belakang ketua kelompoknya itu.

Allen langsung membalikkan badan. "Lenalee…"

Ya. Gadis yang dulunya berkucir dua itu duduk tersungkur bersandar pada lembutnya lumut di dinding gua itu, rambutnya yang kini pendek acak-acakan, wajahnya yang separuh masih tertutup perban dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh lumpur yang belepotan ke mana-mana. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Entah sudah mati atau masih hidup. Allen mendekati Lenalee dengan perasaan tidak keruan.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" Kanda benar-benar tidak paham. Yang pasti itu bukan hal yang masuk di akal.

"Lena…" Allen berjongkok dan mengguncang pelan bahu adik Komui Lee itu. "Bangun, Lena…"

Lenalee bergerak sedikit.

"Apa sebaiknya kita gendong saja ke atas?" usul Allen.

Kanda mengangguk. "Biar aku saja…"

Allen menarik tangan Lenalee, hendak memapah gadis itu supaya berdiri sehingga Kanda bisa menggendongnya. Saat itulah mata gadis itu terbuka. Kepalanya yang masih menunduk membuatnya mau tidak mau yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah tengkorak kepala manusia yang seolah menatapnya dengan rongga mata yang kosong itu. Kontan gadis itu menjerit keras.

Allen dan Kanda terlonjak.

Lenalee masih menjerit-jerit histeris seolah tidak tahu kalau Allen dan Kanda ada di sebelahnya. Ia shock meliat di sekitar kakinya berserakan tulang belulang manusia.

"Lenalee! LENALEE!" Kanda yang tali kesabarannya sudah putus langsung membentak Lenalle.

Lenalee menatap Kanda baru menyadari kalau ada kedua temannya di sini. Ada ketakutan yang amat sangat yang dicampur dengan kecemasan berlebihan di bola matanya. Ia menoleh, menyadari kalau Allen juga ada di sampingnya.

"A…ku… di ma…na…?" Lenalee benar-benar terlihat ketakutan, seperti hampir menangis.

"Kita naik saja dulu…" Allen mendorong punggung gadis itu. "Lo naik duluan, Nda. Tarik Lenalee, biar gue dorong dari bawah."

Tanpa perlu bicara lagi, Kanda menarik tangan Lenalee, sembari menarik dan membantu gadis itu memanjat dinding gua yang miring yang dipenuhi lumpur. Tidak mudah memang. Seluruh tubuh mereka belepotan dengan tanah dan kotoran. Lenalee yang tampak masih bingung dan belum hilang kekagetannya hanya menurut saat Kanda menariknya naik dan Allen mendorongnya dari belakang. Allen yang belum mulai merayap –masih mendorong Lenalee, merasa tanah di bawah kakinya terasa bergolak.

Kontan saja Allen buru-buru mendorong Lenalee lebih keras. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana.

Lenalee yang didorong dengan kasar cuma mengaduh kesakitan dan membuat Kanda menoleh ke arah Allen.

"Pelan dikit, Moy!"

Allen tidak menatap balik pada Kanda, malah mendorong Lenalee lebih keras. Rahangnya menegang karena takut. Kanda yang menyadari ada yang tidka beres langsung melihat ke arah yang dilihat Allen.

Ada gumpalan rambut yang banyak dan panjang. Bergerak-gerak… dan gumpalan rambut yang tumbuh dari sebuah kepala itu berbalik. Wajahnya… Sepasang matanya tidak memiliki kelopak mata –melotot tajam, hidungnya rata penuh borok, pipi dan dahinya penuh bisul yang menggelembung-menggelembung aktif. Mulutnya…

"AAAaaahh!" Allen menjerit histeris.

Kanda langsung gugup mendengar teriakan Allen. Ia langsung menarik Lenalee lebih keras. "Buruan, Lena!"

Allen mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak pedulu seberapa kotornya dirinya sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia mendorong Lenalee sekeras yang ia bisa sementara langit-langit gua yang juga terbuat dari lumur itu perlahan seperti meleleh, gua itu akan runtuh sebentar lagi!

* * *

Kanda sudah berhasil menarik dirinya dan Lenalee keluar dari gua. Sekarang tinggal Allen. Sementara makhluk –yang entah apa itu, merayapi dinding gua dan mengejar Allen. Membuat ketua kelompok itu berteriak histeris.

"Pegang tangan gue, Len!" Kanda mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam kegelapan gua yang hendak runtuh itu.

Allen yang masih berpegangan pada akar pohon untuk membantunya naik itu berusaha meraih tangan Kanda.

Saat ia berhasil meraih tangan Kanda. Gua itu runtuh.

Gen-gen Kanda seketika aktif, adrenalinnya memacu jantungnya dan menengangkan otot-ototnya. Ia menarik Allen keluar dengan sekali tarikan! Diiringi jeritan pilu makluk itu saat dirinya tertimbun dan tertutup oleh lapisan lumpur padat itu.

* * *

Ketiganya masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Begitu Allen berhasil keluar, yang mereka lakukan adalah lari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah telaga. Mereka masih beruntung kali ini. Hidup dan nasib baik masih ada di tangan mereka. Ketiganya benar-benar masih dicekam kengerian.

Sementara itu kabut yang tebal telah menggandengawan-awan untuk mendekat. Langit yang cerah mendadak mendung. Mentari yang baru saja mulai mendaki ke peraduannya terhalang oleh mega-mega kelabu yang menggelapkan langit di gunung Makeru. Titik-titik air mulai jatuh ke bumi. Perlahan tapi pasti, titik-titik air itu makin lama makin banyak. Menggoyangkan dedaunan di hutan yang sepi itu.

* * *

Lenalee merobek perban di wajahnya. Untung luka bakarnya sudah hampir sembuh meski bekasnya tampak. Mereka bertiga kini sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Hujan yang sangat-amat deras membersihkan wajah dan pakaian mereka dari lumpur meski mereka harus kedinginan.

"Kenapa lo bisa sampe di sana, Lena?" Kanda membuka pembicaraan.

Lenalee menggeleng. "Gue gak inget…"

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dibahas masalah tadi, cukup sudah gue ketemu setan!" kata Allen "Daripada ngurusin tadi, lebih baik kita mikirin Reiya."

Kanda dan Lenalee baru sadar kalau mereka melupakan Reiya…

* * *

Tidak… jangan lagi…

Sepasang mata hitam gadis itu berkedut melihat bayangan di hadapannya lenyap seperti asap. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri membuat rambutnya yang hitam berombak menyapu angin gunung yang balas menyapu tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika.

* * *

Hujan sudah reda…

"Kalian tersesat?" Suara itu mengejutkan ketiga remaja yang sedang berjalan menyusuri badan gunung Makeru.

"Tyki Mikk?" Allen mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak usah memanggil namaku selengkap itu." Protes Tyki. "Ke mana teman-teman kalian."

Ketiganya tidak menjawab. Seolah mengatakan 'mereka mati' dan 'kami tidak tahu'

Tyki yang melihat ketiganya langsung menghela nafas. Gumpalan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya karena udara yang dingin. "Aku mengerti…" gumamnya. "Ikutlah denganku, akan kutunjukkan jalan pulang."

* * *

Ketiga remaja itu memanga sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Mereka tidak punya kompas, GPS, ataupun barang lain yang dapat membantu mereka pulang. Makananpun tidak ada. Semuanya ada di ransel Lavi yang kini ikut tinggal di tepi jurang. Yang ada pada mereka beberapa setel pakaian di ransel mereka dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tyki berceloteh ria, mulai dari keponakannya, kakaknya, keluarganya, pekerjaannya, penduduk desa, semua dibicarakannya dengan detil. Kelompok mereka yang awalnya sebal lama-lama terbiasa dan mulai menikmati ceritanya yang panjang lebar dan tidak berhenti. Jalanan yang panjang, sulit, rumit, aneh, dan membosankan jadi tidak terasa dengan kehadiran Tyki yang selalu tampak riang. Lagipula orang desa itu tahu sumber air dan jalan setapak yang sangat membantu mereka. Tak terasa hari sudah gelap…

"Ngomong-omong, Tyki, aku heran…" gumam Allen.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa nama gunung ini 'Makeru'?" tanya Allen, "Itu bukan istilah dalam bahasa Indonesia kan?"

Tyki terdiam sejenak, ia cuma mengulum senyum kecil. "Nama, nama, nama… semua nama punya arti, boy…"

Kening Allen berkerut. "Terus apa artinya?"

Tyki tertawa kecil seolah Allen bertanya 1+1 hasilnya berapa. "Kau kan punya teman keturunan Jepang, kenapa kau tidak tanya padanya?" Tyki menunjuk Kanda dengan dagunya.

"Apa?" Kanda langsung berwajah horror.

Allen mati kutu.

"Makeru artinya 'tinggal'…" Gumam Tyki. Allen menoleh, kanda berhenti mengeluarkan death glare.

"Kalau itu aku tahu." Kanda ikut begumam. "Tapi kenapa dinamai begitu?"

Tyki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dulu dinamai saat penjajahan Jepang,"

"Lalu?"

"Dinamai begitu karena mereka yang masuk ke hutan ini akan tinggal di sini…"

Kesunyian melahap tempat itu.

Kanda langsung menatap Tyki dengan curiga. "Lalu kenapa kau aman-aman saja di sini?"

"Karena aku penduduk sini…" Tyki menjawab enteng.

"Che, kau pikir aku percaya? Namamu jelas-jelas bukan nama _inlanders._"

"Hush! Kanda! Jangan sebut-sebut kayak gitu! Nggak sopan tahu!" Lenalee mendelik pada Kanda.

"Kau harus menghargai penduduk di sini, boy…" Tyki menatap Kanda dengan matanya yang kuning langsat. Ada sedikit api kemarahan di sana. "Orang Indo tidak suka kau menyebut mereka seperti itu. Kaummu sendiri adalah kaum penjajah."

"Ehm." Allen berdeham. "Bisa tolong jangan bertengkar?"

Tyki berbalik. "Kau punya ketua kelompok yang baik. Mestinya kau bersyukur." Seringai menghiasi wajah Tyki.

"By the way, Tyki. Seperti kata Kanda tadi, namamu memang bukan nama orang sini." Allen ikut penasaran.

"Aku keturunan portugis, keluaraku menetap di sini sejak jaman dulu…" Tyki menjawab santai.

"Ohh…"

"Kau sendiri?" Tyki balik bertanya. "Nama kalian semua bukan nama orang sini juga kan?"

"Oh, kami murid SMA Black Order, di sana hampir 50% muridnya adalah orang asing, 50%nya lagi orang Indo."

"Oh… begitu…" Tyki mengangguk-angguk.

Tiba-tiba Tyki berhenti. Allen yang berjalan di belakangnya tertegun, diikuti keda sisa anggota kelompoknya di belakang. Malam yang telah naik itu menjadi saksi keterkejutan mereka.

"Ini mustahil…" desis Lenalee.

"Nggak mungkin ada tempat kayak gini di tengah gunung, Tyki!" Kanda protes.

"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dicerna akal sehat, tapi itulah yang terjadi…" Suara berdecit terdengar saat Tyki mendorong gerbang yang tinggi itu. Kini pemandangan di depan mereka makin terlihat jelas. Sebuah kota di tengah gunung…

Tyki melenggang santai memasuki kota yang gelap gulita itu. "Selamat datang di kota yang terlupa…"

Ketiga remaja itu masih terdiam di tempat mereka.

Tyki menoleh. "Mau sampai kapan kalian mematung? Mau pulang tidak?"

"Kok gue merinding ya…" Lenalee memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu bisa menjelaskannya? Kenapa kota ini mati?" Tanya Allen.

"Kota ini pernah berpenduduk dan bising seperti tempat tinggal kalian. Tapi tak ada yang tahu kanpan kota ini dibangun dan kapan menjadi begini." Jelas Tyki.

"Penduduknya kemana?" Tanya Kanda.

"Kalau aku tahu aku akan memberitahumu. Yang kutahu adalah tiap kali aku pulang ke desa, inilah jalan tercepat." Tyki menambahkan. "Setelah melewati kota ini, kalian akan sampai ke pematang sawah, setelah itu desanya akan terlihat."

Mau tidak mau akhirnya ketiga remaja itu memasuki gerbang kota yang terlupa itu. Kalau dilihat memang kota itu tidak ada bedanya dengan kota-kota yang ada. Hanya saja lebih kecil, dan dilihat dari bangunannya, kota ini kota tua meski beberapa mobil terlihat terparkir dengan tidak terawat, tetap saja mobil kuno. Mereka bertiga –Tyki tidak, terpesona dengan kota itu. Seperti berjalan di tengah kota yang mati lampu. Tapi cahaya senter saja cukup untuk mereka melihat keadaan kota yang terlupa itu

Di kesunyian hutan terdengar tapak kaki empat orang di desa yang sepi itu. Tyki berjalan paling depan sebagai pemandu, Kanda mengikutinya dari belakang diikuti Lenalee dan Allen.

"Astaga…" Lenalee memekik tertahan dan berlari memeluk Allen.

Kanda dan Tyki berbalik.

"Hey-hey, ada apa?" Allen berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lenalee.

"Di… a…tas, Le..n…" Suara Lenalee bergetar. Semuanya mendongkak

Dan mereka terpaku dengan kengerian.

Di atas sebuah tiang lampu tergantung sosok tubuh seorang gadis yang bersimbah darah dengan jerat tali akar pohon melilit lehernya. Bola mata kirinya keluar dari rongganya dan menggantung di depan wajahnya dengan bantuan urat syarafnya, sementara mata kanannya melotot tak rela. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Rambutnya kusut dan awut-awutan, bergoyang diterpa angin yang dingin

"Haru…" Allen tidak bisa berhenti memandang sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Gimana bisa dia sampai di sini?" Mata Kanda berkedut tegang.

"Di sini banyak hal yang tidak wajar." Ujar Tyki. "Temanmu itu pasti terlibat dengan penunggu hutan ini."

Kanda memandang Tyki sekilas.

"Ayo." Tyki mulai berjalan lagi.

"Tapi dia…" Kanda memandang Haru.

"Membawanya sama saja membebani kita." Tyki menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Ayo, Lena…" Allen berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lenalee.

"Nggakkkk!" Lenalee tetap ketakutan.

Kanda akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran dan menyeret Lenalee melewati mayat Haru.

* * *

Malam tanpa bintang semakin larut. Suara hewan-hewan malam terdengar di mana-mana. Allen, Kanda dan Lenalee duduk di sebuah bangku reyot di depan perkuburan, Tyki mengambil jarak dua puluh meter dari mereka, ia duduk di bawah pohon. entah kenapa orang desa itu selalu agak menjauh.

Lenalee mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari tasnya. "Kota ini rasanya bagus dipotret buat kenang-kenangan…"

"Itu kameranya Lavi kan?" Tanya Allen.

"Iya, kebawa di tas gue…" terang Lenalee. Ia membidik Kanda yang sedang melamun.

_Plash!_ Lampu blitz menerangi daerah gelap perkuburan itu.

"Hei!" Kanda kaget.

Lenalee tidak peduli. Kali ini ia membidik Tyki yang agak jauh dari mereka.

_Plash!_ Lampu blitz menyala lagi. Tapi sepertinya Tyki tidak sadar kalau ia sedang difoto.

Lenalee yang melihat display gambar yang difotonya seketika gemetar. "Al…len…, Ka…n….da…"

"Kenapa, Lena?" Allen mengerutkan dahi.

"Display…display gambarnya…" Lenalee menyerahkan kamera itu pada Allen dan Kanda dengan tangan gemetar.

Allen dan Kanda melotot lebar.

Seharusnya display gambar itu menunjukkan Tyki sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Tapi sebaliknya, diplay itu menunjukkan pohon tempat Tyki duduk tanpa ada sosok ada! Sosoknya tidak ada di dalam gambar!

**Bersambung…**

Silahkan tunggu _The Last Chapter!_

**

* * *

HYAAAA!~ *nyemplung ke sumur***

**Kok Chapter ini gaje n alurnya kecepetan ya? Gimana menurut readers-san?  
**

**Karena UAS udah selesai saya buru2 update, makasih buat Helen n Sensei Sumeragi yang masih setia sama fic ini dan mau menantikannya. Makasih juga buat yang lagi ngebaca fic super gaje, amatir, n agak ngawur ini. Btw, Saya masih mikir-mikir bwat fic baru saya, mau nulis dari sudut pandang Allen kok rasanya susah ya… Gimana menurut readers? Suka sudut pandang orang pertama, kedua, atau campuran?**

**Btw (lagi), fandom DGM itu tetap sepi nian ya… Saya sempert kepikiran pindah fandom KHR ato Kuroshitsuji lho…Tapi saya g tega ninggalin fandom DGM, di fandom inilah saya mulai kenal ffn dan mulai menulis, fandom inilah yang mengembangkan saya… T^T *background musik mengharukan* -plak-**

**Saya cuma mau bilang satu hal buat reader. Kalo ada yang kurang n aneh dari fic ini, saya mohon dengan-amat-sangat tolong katakan pada saya, bs lewat review ato PM, karena saya masih amatir, saya butuh dukungan, saran, dan kritik readers sekalian…**

**Kalau berkenan, mohon klik tombol(?) review yang imud2 di bawah ini…^^**


	7. Dalam Senyumnya

**Last chapter!**

**Hope you will enjoy it!^^**

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_ _Seharusnya display gambar itu menunjukkan Tyki sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Tapi sebaliknya, diplay itu menunjukkan pohon tempat Tyki duduk tanpa ada sosok ada! Sosoknya tidak ada di dalam gambar!_

**Chapter 7: Dalam Senyumnya**

"Dia nggak punya bayangan di kamera." Lenalee menggertakkan giginya.

Allen melirik takut-takut pada Tyki –yang sibuk melamun sambil merokok di bawah pohon. "Pantas dia selalu menjauh dari kita. Dia pasti nggak bisa bersentuhan dengan kita."

"Trus gimana caranya melawan dia…!" Wajah dan dan sweater Lenalee sudah basah dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Nggak bisa, mungkin sulit sekali. Katana dan peluru nggak mungkin melukai dia." Allen menggeleng.

"Tunggu dulu!" tahan Kanda, "Kalau kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya, berati dia juga tidak bisa menyentuh kita!"

Allen menggeleng tidak setuju. "Mungkin dia tidak menyentuh kita, tapi dia bisa mencelakai kita."

Lenalee menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu…?"

"Coba saja kalian ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan dia." Allen menggali ingatan anggota kelompoknya yang tersisa. "Kalimat yang diucapkan Tyki sesaat sebelum dia pergi.

Serentak Kanda dan Lenalee menaikkan bola mata mereka sebatas garis atas mata –menandakan keduanya tengah berpikir.

"Sebelum api menyembur, membakar rambut dan wajah Lenalee…" pancing si ketua tim.

Lenalee meraba rambutnya –yang sangat pendek dengan ngeri. "Dia bilang ; _Api kecil adalah kawan dan Api besar adalah musuh._"

"Dan saat Haru menyerang kita di air terjun lalu membunuh Lavi…" pancing Allen lagi.

"_Nanti bisa-bisa kalian saling menyerang dan membunuh._" kata Kanda yang masih mengingat kata-kata Tyki saat mereka hampir menuju air terjun.

"Tapi gimana dengan kasus Reiya?" Lenalee masih tidak mengerti. "Apa kita akan menarik kesimpulan kalau kata-kata Tyki adalah malapetaka cuma dari dua kejadian itu?"

"Memang nggak bisa disimpulkan gitu aja. Tapi kita tahu satu hal yang pasti…" Allen menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sehingga membentuk uap putih di sekitar wajahnya. "Dia nggak punya bayangan di kamera, yang berarti-"

" –dia bukan manusia…"

* * *

Kengerian mencekam masih menenggelamkan tiga sejoli itu.

"Hey, sampai kapan kalian mau di sini?" Tyki setengah berteriak.

Allen terlonjak.

Lenalee memekik kecil.

Kanda bergidik.

"Ano…" Allen menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Bisa kamu mencarikan kami air?"

Lenalee dan Kanda memandangnya dengan tidak mengerti.

Allen menatap Lenalee dan Kanda sekilas dengan tatapan; _"Diam, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan._" Lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah botol kosong dan beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini, akan kuberi lebih banyak saat kamu datang dengan airnya."

"Bukankah lebih baik kita berangkat sekalian sambil mencari air?" usul Tyki.

"Aku masih agak capek…" Lenalee dengan sigap menolak usul Tyki.

Allen menatap Lenalee dengan pandangan yang berkata: _"Bagus!"_

"Oke."

Dan 'makhluk itu' melenggang pergi.

* * *

Tyki Mikk melenggang kembali dua puluh menit kemudian dengan senyum di wajahnya dan sebotol penuh berisi air di tangannya, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat Allen, Kanda dan Lenalee duduk.

"Ini airny…a…" kata-kata Tyki terputus. Botol yang dibawanya jatuh ke tanah.

Allen, Kanda dan Lenalee sudah tidak ada. Yang tertinggal hanyalah ransel mereka.

Tyki menghela nafas berat. Buruan yang berhasil dijebaknya telah kabur.

* * *

Bulan tiga perempat tidak tampak. Di jalan beraspal di tengah hutan gunung Makeru yang sunyi terdengar derap langkah tegesa-gesa tiga orang remaja yang berusaha menyelamatkan hidup mereka. Barang bawaan mereka ditinggalkan sepenuhnya kecuali beberapa barang yang menurut mereka berharga.

Allen sebagai ketua kelompok berlari di paling depan, ia hanya membawa pistolnya.

Kanda berlari di belakang Allen, tangan kanannya menggenggam mugen dengan erat sementara tangan kirinya memengang sarung katana itu, bersiap menebas apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

Lenalee berlari di belakang Kanda, ia tidak membawa apapun agar bisa berlari lebih kencang.

Allen tiba-tiba berhenti, Kanda yang berada di belakangnya mengerem mendadak dan langsung jatuh terjengkang.

"Bejad lu!" umpat Kanda sambil setengah berbisik dan membersihkan pantatnya yang baru saja mencium tanah. "Baka! Inu!" cercanya sadis. "Ngapain berheti sega…"

"Dengar!" Allen memasang sikap waspada, setengah membentak Kanda.

Lenalee menangkap nada cemas di kata-kata Allen, ia merapat ke balik punggung Kanda.

Drap…drap…drap…

Mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara langah seseorang yang berlari kea rah mereka.

"Siapa itu?" bisik Lenalee.

"Ssshhh!" Kanda mendesis, menyuruh Lenalee diam.

Drap…drap…drap…

Derap langkah itu makin dekat.

Kanda memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi dengan indera pendengarannya. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang.

SRING!

"Uwaaa!" terdengar teriakan seseorang di depan mereka.

Mata Kanda melebar melihat sosok di depannya. Ujung mugen hampir mencapai hidung orang itu, kalau Kanda tidak menghentikan gerakannya pastilah orang itu sudah terpotong menjadi dadu.

Rambut hitam berombak yang dikucir miring itu…, mata hitam yang selalu tampak depresi itu… anak yang selalu membawa gundam kemana-mana...

"REIYA!" Allen, Lenalee dan Kanda berteriak bersamaan.

* * *

"Baka-Mecha Moya!" umpat Kanda. "Kamu habis dari mana? Kita bingung tahu!"

Reiya cuma pasang muka innocent. " kalian bisa kutemuin." gumam Reiya.

Kanda langsung men-death glare gadis itu. Masih mending dia dicari dan di khawatiriin, tapi balesannya? Cuma muka gak bersalah. Kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang.

"Kalian makin jauh dari jalan pulang, makanya aku misahin diri! Tyki itu menyesatkan! Dia bukan manusia!" Reiya langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi.

"Kita juga baru tahu." Jelas Allen.

"Nggak ada waktu njelasin lebih lanjut. Dia bisa aja ngejar kita, ayo jalan lag-" Reiya menghentikan omongannya, dia mentap sesuatu di balik punggung Lenalee. Kedua pupilnya membesar dalam hitungan detik. Allen mengerutkan dahi. Kanda yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Reiya menoleh, begitu juga Lenalee. Di kejauhan, kota yang diterangi cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan itu tiba-tiba seperti dilahap sesuatu. Menggelap seluruhnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda warna lain selain warna hitam. Kegelapan itu mendekat.

"…?" Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, dan Reiya keheranan. Mereka bertiga mematung tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

Keempat remaja itu mundur. Ini jelas bukan pertanda baik. Nyawa mereka kembali di ujung tanduk. Mereka merapatkan diri satu dengan yang lain. Allen dan Kanda di depan sementara Lenalee dan Reiya terlindung di balik keduanya.

Tawa aneh menyambut.

Tawa dingin

Buka tawa manusia…

Setitik cahaya muncul dari kegelapan pekat yang makin mendekat.

Bukan! Dua titik cahaya! Dua titik cahaya kuning langsat.

Kuning langsat.

"A… a… ahh…" Reiya memekik terbata. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia berjalan mundur menjauhi teman-temannya.

Kanda menatapnya bingung.

"Rei-chan?" Lenalee menatap gadis yang tampak ingin menangis itu.

"Ada apa?" Allen melirik Reiya.

"Tyki, Itu Tyki!" Suara Reiya naik beberapa oktaf meski sambil berbisik, nyaris menangis. "Matanya kuning langsat!" Dia menunjuk dua cahaya kuning itu. Kegelapan itu mulai membentuk sepotong wajah manusia, Tyki!

Memang tidak ada pilihan bagi mereka. Semua jalan sudah buntu –termasuk pikiran mereka. Situasi membuat keempatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Lari lalu dikejar dan mati, atau bertarung dan mati? Keringat dingin mengucur deras, meski udara dingin tapi tetap tidak bisa menghalangi peluh mereka yang bercucuran.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga…" Bisik Kanda, ia mundur perlahan dan membuat Lenalee yang berada di balik punggungnya ikut terdesak mundur. Kegelapan itu makin mendekat.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Lari!"

* * *

Reiya berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, buir-bulir air mata sudah berlomba-lomba berjatuhan dari matanya. Ia ketakutan. Terlalu ketakutan. Ia tidak lemah! Ia bukan anak lemah! Tapi kali ini ketakutannya membocorkan bendungan air matanya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir.

Lenalee tak kalah takutnya. Ia berlari di sebelah Reiya dan ia nyaris menangis juga.

"Lebih cepat!" Suara kanda naik beberapa oktaf. "Lebih cepat!"

Lenalee menoleh. Kegelapan itu makin mendekat, berjarak satu meter dari Allen yang berlari paling belakang. Di kegelapan itu mulai tampak sesosok samara tubuh manusia… Tyki Mikk…

"Lari terus!" Allen ikut berteriak.

"AAAAHHH!"

"!"

Lenalee, Kanda, dan Reiya menoleh.

Allen!

"ALLEN!" Lenalee menjerit sekuat tenaga. Ketiganya berhenti berlari.

Allen lenyap dari pandangan. Ditelan kegelapan yang kini mendekati mereka.

Jeritan remaja berambut putih itu menggema dalam kegelapan.

"LARI! TINGGALKAN AKU… AAARRGHH!" Sunyi… Itu jeritan terakhir sekaligus perintah terakhir dari ketua kelompok mereka.

Kegelapan itu kian mendekat.

* * *

Gerbang tua pembatas hutan dan desa itu telah tampak di depan mata mereka. Tiga sejoli itu mempercepat lari mereka, sedikti lagi, sedikit lagi, mereka akan keluar dari jebakan Tyki.

Namun nasib baik tidak memihak mereka, saat Lenalee hendak keluar, gerbang itu tiba-tiba tertutup.

"Ah!" Lenalee memekik.

CLANG! Gembok besar berkarat yang menggantung di gerbang itu justru terkunci.

"Hei!" Kanda menggoyang-goyangkan gerbang itu.

"Nee-sama!" Reiya menjerit. Lenalee menoleh ke belakang.

"A-a…" Lenalee bahkan tidak mampu menjerit. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Kegelapan itu mendekat. Dari dalamnya bau anyir darah dan daging busuk menguar. Dan ratusan mayat hidup menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan Haru, Lavi, dan Allen ada di antara mereka.

Tubuh Lenalee bergetar hebat dan dia jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis.

Bahkan Kanda dan Reiya terpaku. Kengerian itu melumpuhkan seluruh otot dan syaraf mereka.

"Hi-hi-hiiiyy!" Lenalee menjerit keras saat tangan Allen yang berlumuran darah menyantuh bahunya. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Lenalee…" bisik Allen dan mulai memeluknya. "Tinggallan bersamaku di sini, Lenalee…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, nee-sama…" Haru juga mendekat.

"LARI REI-CHAN, KANDA!" Lenalee menjerit sementara mayat Allen memeluknya makin kencang. Ia mual. Bau darah dan daging menguar di hidungnya.

"Lari sekara-AAAHHH!"

Allen membenamkan giginya ke kulit leher jenjang Lenalee. Haru, Lavi, dan semua mayat hidup itu mengeroyoknya, merobek dangingnya, menyantap daging segar itu.

Dan kegelapan melahap semuanya. Gerbang itu ikut menghilang. Kota itu menghilang. Digantikan pepohonan biasa.

"Ilusi…" bisik Kanda. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Ayo…" Reiya mulai berlari dan berlari menjauhi gerbang penuh derita itu, meski ia mulai meneteskan air mata lagi. Mengakhiri pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan gadis berdarah China itu.

* * *

Tak terelakkan, entah berapa kali Kanda dan Reiya jatuh bangun untuk menyambung nyawa mereka yang berada di ambang hidup-mati. Pakaian mereka tersobek dan kulit mereka tergores ranting dan batu sepanjang jalan.

"Ah!" untuk kesekian kalinya Reiya terjatuh, Kanda hendak membantunya, tapi Reiya sudah bangit sendiri.

"Seberapa jauh lagi?" tanya Kanda.

"Dikit lagi… dikit lagi…" Reiya ngos-ngosan. Tepat sesudah Reiya berkata begitu terdengar adzan subuh berkumandang, Reiya menatap Kanda sejenak. Seolah memahami apa yang dipikirkan Reiya, Kanda menarik tangannya dan berlari menyibak semak-semak.

Di depan mereka tampak persawahan yang menghijau.

Mereka selamat!

"Aaaahhh." Reiya tersenyum lega.

Kanda menyeringai… tidak… Kanda tersenyum… untuk pertama kalinya ia menyeluarkan senyuman yang benar-benar keluar dari lubuk hatinya yang dingin.

"Vila Lavi ada di balik gunung ini." Reiya menunjuk ke belakang. "Tyki menyesatkan kita! Kemarin Kita berjalan makin menajuhi jalan pulang. Untuk sampai ke desa inilah jalan tercepat."

"Ayo. Kita nyari bus ke villa Lavi." Kanda setengah berlari mengitari pematang sawah, Reiya mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkah kaki mereka diiringi pandangan heran beberapa orang yang berangkat hendak menggarap sawah dan… seorang pedagang keliling yang menghela nafas sedih saat menyadari wajah kedua orang itu adalah dua dari enam wajah yang ia lihat di depan sebuah villa mewah sekitar seminggu lalu…

Mata pedagang itu menyipit kemudian balik membulat terkejut, ia seperti menyadari sesuatu…yang aneh... Ia terus menatap Reiya.

Anehnya, Reiya menyadari tatapan itu, padahal jarak mereka sekitar dua ratus meter. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada pedagang keliling itu dan meletakkan jari di bibir sebagai isyarat diam sambil menggeleng dengan tatapan sedih meski senyum tulus mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

Pedagang itu membalas senyuman Reiya dan mengangguk, seolah mengerti maksud Reiya. Lau bergumam…

"Semoga bahagia di duniamu yang baru…"

* * *

Kanda dan Reiya menghempaskan pantat mereka ke kursi bus yang robek-robek. Bus itu masih kosong, hanya ada Kanda dan Reiya.

"Berarti Tyki adalah penunggu gunung itu?" Kanda tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hm'm…" Reiya mengangguk. "Lavi membangunkan dia…"

"Hn?"

"Nenekku pernah cerita. Saat terlihat kilatan petir di langit, percayalah saat itu seluruh makhluk halus keluar dari dalam bumi, dan saat guntur menggelegar, percayalah saat itu mereka kembali ke dalam bumi." Jelas Reiya. "Dan mereka terpanggil oleh lampu Blitz dari kamera Lavi karena saat itu tidak ada suara guntur. Lo inget kan, setelah itu tiba-tiba terjadi gempa. Tyki Mikk bebas berkeliaran di hutan ini… Gimana caranya lo nyadar terus ninggalin Tyki?"

"…" Kanda tidak menjawab. Reiya menoleh. Samurai itu sudah tertidur, bahkan dengkuran halusnya terdengar. Mungkin kelelahan. Mereka sudah tidak tidur dan terus berlari hampir dua malam.

Reiya menghela nafas pendek. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Ia mentap langit-langit bus bobrok itu. Dari sudut matanya, beberapa titik air mata menetes… dan gadis itu menangis tanpa suara…

* * *

**EPILOG**

Sebuah bus bobrok berwarna putih dan sepi penumpang melaju dengan cukup kencang, membuat penumpang di dalamnya terguncang-guncang. Di sebuah lubang yang cukup besar bis itu meloncat keras, beberapa orang menggerutu.

Kepala Kanda terkantuk kursi di depannya, matanya seketika terbuka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, yang ada di kursi di sebelahnya hanya mugen kesayangannya. Reiya? Reiya tidak ada di sampingnya!

Dan memang tidak pernah berada di sana…

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Thanks to you, fic ini tidak akan selesai tanpa dukungan kalian semua… Terima kasih sudah menemani sampai sejauh ini, sampai fic pertama saya ini selesai. Saya terharu benget waktu bikin ending dan epilognya… Ohhh! So sweeettt! Saia senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila… :P Tapi kok tulisan –THE END-nya kesannya maksa gitu ya?**

**Na~na~na~na~ *nari-nari gajhe* Gimana? Review ya? Saya pingin tahu komentar pembaca semua tentang endingnya… Sbetulnya saia gag rela, sodara-sodara! Reiya yang selelu bikin rusuh di black order n ngompor-ngomporin Kanda malah nyelametin Kanda! *ditendang Reiya* Tapi entah kenapa tangan saia gerak n nulis kayak gitu tanpa saia sadari. Tapi karena saia liat bagus juga, ya udah deh…**

**Untuk aneka saran, review, kritik, saya akan terima semuanya sebagai bahan pembangun fondasi imajinasi saya, jadi jangan ragu-ragu mengungkapkan isi hati kalian untuk fic ini dan fic-fic saya berikutnya…**

**Mari mengembangkan dunia fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia…**

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

**Allen: Endingnya…**

**Lenalee: …nggantung gak jelas…**

**Author: *death glare* Maaf Allen-san, Lenalee-san, saya tidak minta komentar anda…**

**Allen, Lenalee: … *mati kutu***

**Reiya (OC): Jadi gue mati nih? Kok g diceritain matinya dimana n kenapa?**

**Author: Itu terserah saya, Rei-chan. Di paragraf pertama chap 6 itu sebenernya nyeritain kamu, tapi entah ya pembaca ngerti ato ga, saya gak peduli… *readers ngelempari tomat***

**Readers: Dasar Author ga bertanggung jawab!**

**Author: Maap…**

**Lavi: Truz fic-mu berikutnya udah di publish?**

**Author: Udah… *masuk-masukin barang ke koper* saya pindah fandom ke KHR… *tampang gag berdosa***

**All: WTF! Author #$%^%&!**

* * *

_**SUPER THANKS TO:**_

**Arif Ra'ain:** pengarang novel HANTU (yang bikin saia merinding cuma gara2 kover-nya yang nyeremin)

**Rudiyant:** pengarang novel BLITZ (yang bikin saia gag bisa tidur sampe 3 hari)

**Hoshino Katsura-sensei:** pengarang komik D. GRAY-MAN

**Karakter D. Gray-Man yang berpartisipasi: **Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, dan Tyki.

**OC yang berpartisipasi: **Reiya Sumeragi dan Haru

**Reiya Sumeragi-sensei: **Atas sumbangan OC, dukungan pada saia yg amatir ini, dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena mengajukan diri untuk membuat komik dari fic ini. Saia ga akan lupa. Saia memujamu! *cipika-cipiki ke Reiya* -digampar-

**Helena Tara (Belom punya pen name), Renzy-san:** Atas sumbangan OCnya.

**Yula Lala-san: **Untuk ide-ide sadisnya.

**Seluruh kru (?) emang ada ya? Kayaknya nggak deh…**

**Semua yang udah nge-favorit story ini ataupun saya.**

**Dan juga semua pembaca~**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**ttd  
**

**~Meimei Kurotsuji, Queen of the Death~**


End file.
